Black Lady
by cullenett
Summary: After sneaking into Hogwarts during the Triwizard tournament, Ariadna Diggory may have very well condemned herself to death. Now, with the support of red headed twins, an Irish boy with a knack for blowing things up, and his chocolate eyed bestfriend she may stand a chance. But not everything is as it seems and Ria is part of a much bigger plan than she knows (Full summary inside)
1. Cast & Quotes

All things truly wicked,  
Start from an innocence...  
-Earnest Hemmingway  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Summary **

What started off as an innocent lie, may very well have condemned Ariadna Diggory to death.

Ria thought the hardest part about her plan, would be forging her fathers signature on the permission slip, so that she could join her Beauxbatons classmates at Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament. She would get to join Cedric at school, cheer for him when he was chosen as his schools champion (because who could beat Cedric?), make new friends, and test out her inventions on any unsuspecting bullies. It would be the perfect fourth year.

Her hopes for the school year are put on pause when a series of events unfold that directly effect the girls safety. Its so coincidental that Ria can't help but feel like she's being targeted within the walls of Hogwarts. Her wit and skills will be tested, along with betrayals being unveiled, memories made, bonds forged and Ariadna will have to juggle them all with the threat of her own life looming over her head.

With her brother and friends by her side she's confident she can face whatever's thrown at her. Throw in a pair of red headed twins, a loud Irish boy with a knack for blowing things up, and his gentle chocolate eyed best friend, and Ria may very well pull through in one piece.

or better yet, with her life...

**Cast**

**Camila Mendes **as** Ariadna Diggory**  
"If English is hard to understand, I can tell you to in seven other languages what a daft cow you are"

**Jamie Chung **as** Delphine Yoo**  
"I'm on track to being one of the wizarding worlds best magical therapist. All of my friends are actually test subjects"

**Hailee Steinfield **as** Odette Dubois**  
"I'm the least qualified to help you. The help ladder goes Del, Ria, a responsible adult, Nico if you're feeling desperate, andthenme"

**Noah Centineo **as** Nicolo Alessandro **  
"I've got about two reasons to live. My mom back home, and the other is standing over there, in a beautiful dress, on some other blokes arm!"

**Luke Evans **as** Regulus Black**  
"I've already given up my life for you in the figurative sense, I'm more then capable of doing it physically"

**Penelope Cruz **as** Octavia Vane**  
"If you think blood means anything to me, child, let me clear that little misconception ... byspillingyours!"

**Godfrey Gao **as **Izanagi**  
"If you're not prepared to take a life, in order to survive, we're wasting our time here"


	2. Prelude

**Prelude**

**Devon England 1980**

Amos Diggory had never been an easy man to catch off guard. Working at the Department for The Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, he was always prepared for anything. Any job could easily turn deadly; say a clue led to the illegal breeding of dangerous animals such as dragons for example. And with a three-year-old son and perfectly perfect wife waiting for him at home, he couldn't bear to leave them behind if something were to happen to him. So, he was always alert and ready for anything.

However, something he was not prepared for, was a house elf holding an infant and black cat standing at his doorstep on a cold November night only days after the Dark Lord was vanquished.

"Oh-" He looked down at the mismatched trio and was at a loss for words. The cat suddenly ran between his legs and into the house, but before he had a chance to stop the feline the house elf spoke up.

"Kreacher, sir." It introduced in a miserable tone "House elf to the Black family" The stout elf looked extremely irritable as he bounced the sleeping child in his arms.

"Black?!" Drawing his wand Amos took a step away from the house elf and looked out into the darkness of his yard. Sirius Black had been apprehended only this morning for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and a handful of muggles.

"Amos…"

Diggory spun around and his skin drained of all color. He felt physically sick and barley registered the sound of the door behind him closing. He couldn't focus on anything because standing before Amos was someone he had thought long dead. Someone who Amos spent the last year of his Hogwarts education begging not to follow his family ideals. Someone who broke Amos' heart when news spread of his succession to death eater. His childhood best friend.

Regulus Black.

"Imp- That's impossible" Amos could barely speak as his knees grew weak from the shock. Everyone in the wizarding community had heard of Regulus' death. He had tried abandoning his title as death eater and Voldemort had him sentenced to death. Many variations of the story had gone around this past year, each more gruesome than the last, but no one can say for sure what had happened.

"My friend-" Regulus had only taken a step forward when Amos regained his composure and threw his arm up, pointing his wand at his ex-best friend.

"Revelio" Amos roared, thrusting the charm forward only for there to be no change on the man in front of him. This was no disguise.

In a gesture of surrender Regulus lifted both arms in surrender and cease any more movements in Amos's direction. "It's me Diggs" his eyes were earnest in their pleading for his old friend to believe him "I swear it"

Amos didn't lower his wand and, if anything, a more aggressive look crossed his face. "What the bloody hell are you doing here? A dead man! In the middle of the night?" he hissed "An ex death eater? In the same home as my child! How dare you!"

Regulus looked down to the small bundle in Kreacher's arms at the mention of a child. He looked back to his old friend after a second and his shoulders dropped in defeat. "This was a mistake" he whispered "I should have never-"

A cry cut him off and Kreacher started fumbling with the infant who was now awake in his arms, crying her head off. Regulus made a move towards them, but Amos readjusted his arm threateningly, non-verbally demanding he stay where he was.

"Amos? Is that a-" Violet Diggory's gasp cut her off as she poked her head down the stairs to see her husband, wand raised at tall man she didn't recognize. The child's cry brought her attention to the grey blanket the house elf bobbed up and down erratically.

Motherly instincts kicking in, she rushed down the stairs, brushing her husband's hand off as he attempted to stop her. Stopping in front of the house elf she reached her arms out "May I please help?"

Kreacher was about to tell Violet (not too kindly) that he didn't need her assistance, but Regulus stopped him before he opened his mouth. "It alright Kreacher"

With a hard glare and a second's hesitation, he finally relented and handed the small child to the woman's awaiting arms.

Amos instantly felt uncomfortable with his wife in the same room as an ex death eater whose intentions were not made clear, but when he tried protesting her actions Violet shushed him. "She's just a child Amos" she pulled the small brunette to her shoulder and began rubbing a hand against her back. The baby's cries died down to little hiccups and Violet was smiling. "There, there, you pretty thing" she pulled the baby back and looked into her watery brown eyes. "And what could your name be, love?"

"Ria" Regulus spoke softly from his place still rooted in front of his old friend, but a loving smile pulled at his lips when he looked at the baby girl "Ariadna in full but Ria to me and Kreacher"

"Regulus" Amos' patience was running thin as his anxiety skyrocketed "What are you playing at? Showing up here after not speaking for years. And with your child?" He glanced back at his wife who was smiling at the baby blowing kisses into her round cheeks.

Regulus looked to the ground, his face falling with his emotions "I don't know what else to do Amos. I should have listened to you in our school days, I should have been more like Sirius and abandoned my family's ideals" he pulled the sleeve of his left arm up to show a patch of angry red skin where his dark mark had been. It looked to be burned. "I tried getting out when I saw what real evil was. What… he was."

He glanced at Kreacher who was present the day he renounced himself as a death eater. They both winced at the memory. "Ria… she isn't mine" he gave Amos a frown before looking away "She's Sirius's"

"Sirius? Sirius Black" Violet asked as she looked up from the giggling child.

Regulus gave a quick nod "He thinks her to be dead. Thinks Vane killed her not soon after her birth"

"Octavia Vane? The necromancer?" Amos finally lowered his wand now that the familiar name had been brought up. She was years ahead of them in school, but everyone knew of the last living necromancer. "What's Sirius doing with her?"

"From what she's said, he didn't know her identity" Regulus shook his head in shame "She killed a member of the order and infiltrated it in her place, seduced Sirius to conceive the child." He glanced at his now calm niece whose attention had been turned to the familiar voice of her uncle "When she was caught right after birth she took Ria and went back to her position with the death eaters. Spread a rumor that she killed the child to regain her necromancer abilities"

Violet gasped and pulled Ria close to her. As a mother herself, to even suggest she'd done anything to harm her own child was unthinkable. Regulus continued "It was true in a sense, Octavia lost her necromancer abilities after falling through on a deal with the dealer of her magic. She planned on waiting for Ria's powers to develop before taking them for her own. When I knew that I'd be leaving, there wasn't an option to leave Ria behind. Especially now that the dark lord has been vanquished. Everyone who follows him would do anything to use her powers to revive him"

Amos felt torn. One part of him, the rational side was telling him to send Regulus away. If what he said was true, not only was harboring a fugitive of the law but of the dark lords' followers as well. Adding his niece, daughter of Sirius Black and Octavia Vane, to the equation spelled out a danger he couldn't imagine.

Tiredly he walked to the armchair and collapsed quite dramatically. He ran a hand over his face and gave Regulus a sad look "What exactly are you asking of me Reg?"

Now that he was less on alert and more relaxed Amos could see the worry lines that seemed to have permanently etched themselves on his old friends' face. Regulus sounded so small as he answered, "I don't know mate" He grinned but there was no trace of humor in his face "Kreacher and I have raised her the past year while I tried tracking Sirius down to tell him the truth but he was in hiding until this morning. I can't very well tell him in Azkaban. Not only do I risk my exposure but that of Ariadna as well."

Violet felt the child grow more restless as she started reaching out for her uncle, and without hesitation, the woman walked over to the feared death eater and passed the child along, who immediately conceded to the familiar touch of her uncle.

Violet would never admit it out loud but seeing the way he handled the child so gently, and how the child responded with such adoration, convinced her that Regulus had no ill intention. He was just a man trying to save his niece whom he so clearly loved. She looked back towards him as he began speaking.

"Octavia is still searching for her. She has no idea that I'm alive or the one who took her." Ria reached up with her chubby little fingers and pulled at his beard "I fear what might happen to her if I'm to be caught. Octavia…" he finally looked up but not to Amos. His eyes set on the warm green eyes of Violet Diggory "Octavia has never once held her with the care you have, and you've only just met her. Vane has never once viewed this precious child as her own but as a mere tool"

"We'll take her-"

"Violet!"

"No Amos!" She gave her husband a firm look. The same one she gave him after three years of dating and demanded that they get married, or else she would leave him. The same look she gave him when she swore their first son would not be named after her father but his own father, Cedric Amos Diggory. It was the look that she wore the first day he set eyes on her as she fiercely defended the goals on the Yorkshire quidditch pitch. It was the look of her unbreakable determination and Amos had known that he wasn't going to win this one.

"She needs it. If this child has necromancer blood in her she'll need all the positive love and reinforcement a stable happy family can give her. She'll need to know what goodness is, before her own darkness tries to consume her" She grinned down at the small child who was too preoccupied with her uncles finger to understand the life decisions being made around her. "When I held her in my arms, it felt right Amos" she looked at her husband with tears pooling in her eyes "It felt like she belonged in my arms, always"

Amos was not happy. He didn't like the idea that if not now, one day, his family could be in danger. Taking this child in would make her family, she would one day be in danger and he wasn't sure he'd be able to protect her from it. How could he willingly take the role of a father to a child that he may not be able to protect? How would he live with himself knowing that before she was even his, he had failed her?

His eyes wandered from his wife to his old friend. He knew Regulus like the back of his hand before he joined the ranks of death eaters. He was a rubbish liar and the desperation he showed this evening couldn't be faked. He heaved a heavy sigh before standing from his chair and approaching the 'presumed dead' Black sibling.

Regulus knew what Amos was doing as he neared him, so he adjusted his hold on Ria and held her out to the only man he could call a friend. Amos took the almost one year old in his arms and tucked her into his chest before looking down at her deep dark brown eyes. She stared back up at him, molten chocolate eyes, filled with such innocence he felt his own fill with tears.

He understood what Violet meant when she said it felt right holding the child. The warmth from her small bundled form spread from his arms to the rest of his body, warming him from the inside out. It was the same feeling he experienced when he held Cedric for the first time. Her unwavering gaze is what sealed the deal in his heart. Here in his arms, was his daughter.

"And what of you?" He finally asked reluctantly pulling his gaze away from the child to Regulus.

The child's uncle smiled "I'll take on my Animagus form." He reached over and rubbed small Ariadna's dark hair "No one knows of my existence. With my family gone I'll go back to my old home and devise the best plan to keep Ria safe." His face grew grim when he met Amos' eyes "She'll only be safe once Vane is gone."

He stepped away from the newly grown family and gave them a small smile "I'll be in touch though, as long as it's safe" he lifted his hand to his mouth secretively "Kreacher would never admit it, but he's grown quite attached to my little niece. Won't be able to keep him away for too long"

Before Kreacher could protest and with a mischievous glint in his eye Amos hadn't seen since their school days, Regulus apparated out of the small home with the house elf in tow.

**.:0:.**

**Eight years later **

A distraught eight-year-old sat curled into herself against one of the giant pillars at Kings Cross, platform 9 ¾.

A black cat was tucked into her side, nudging her every few minutes but she ignored it. Instead, glaring at each person who glanced her way with a tearful glower that made her look about as dangerous as a pygmy puff. Her cheeks were red with a mix of embarrassment and unreleased anger and anyone with eyes could see she was upset.

A dramatic sigh came from the cat and she turned her glare down to it only to find it rolling its eyes back up at her. "I don't care if you think I'm being a spoiled brat Uncle. I'm not saying goodbye"

Finally having enough of her tantrum and knowing she won't stay by herself for too long the slender feline gave a nonchalant 'mew' and strode away from her. She saw it leave in the same direction as where she left her family and grumbled before dropping her head into her raised knees. "Stupid Ced. Stupid school. Stupid Scotland. Stupid Hogwarts. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_, Cedric"

"Careful there" a voice above her spoke "Any more 'Stupid somethings' and you might actually sound like you're talking to yourself"

Ariadna's head snapped up to see two boys with flaming red hair and wide grins staring down at her. Her speechlessness only seemed to amuse them more as their grins spread wider.

"What?" She managed before they simultaneously leaned down and grabbed each of her arms, pulling her up to her feet. She was too stunned by their forwardness to say much, so they proceeded to keep her arms wrapped up in each of their respective grips and started moving into the crowd.

"So, what's the story princess?" The one to her left asked

"Lost?" The other asked

"First year?"

"Nah Georgie, she looks too young"

"Right you are Freddie"

The one who spoke first and who the other had called 'Georgie' looked down at her "Lost she is then"

Fred grinned "A lost princess"

George nodded his head in thought "Lost princess seems likely" he looked down at Ria in all seriousness "Was it the trolls?"

Ria really tried speaking, but she couldn't keep up with their rapid-fire statements and questions. "T-trolls?" She managed.

"It's worse than we thought George! The trolls have turned her brain to pumpkin juice!" Fred stopped suddenly and pulled her to stand in front of them as he gazed at her in concern "Poor lost princess has a speech impediment!"

"I do not!" She finally managed pulling herself out of his grip and glared "I'm a runaway princess if anything!"

Ria felt her cheeks heat up after falling into their little game and the twins smirked with a wicked gleam in their eye. "Runaway you say?" Fred crossed his arms over his chest.

"Where are you planning to run off to?" George asked mimicking his brothers pose.

"Scotland?"

"Paris?"

"America?"

"I don't think you'll do too well in Russia" Fred poked her side and she jerked away from him "bit cold there and you don't have an ounce of fat on you to warm yourself"

"Fred!" George feigned shock "You can't just tell her she hasn't enough fat! Have some tact man!"

Ria's glare crumbled as a smile broke out on her face from their antics. She brought a hand up to cover her mouth, but it didn't go unnoticed by the two gingers in front of her. "That's better" George gave her head a little pat

Fred nodded "I thought were going to have to actually do something funny to make you smile"

Ria, finally relaxing, gave them both a small grin "Ria Diggory" she held both hands out crossed over the other to accommodate both boys dominate hand.

The twins smiled back and shook her and "Fred" "and George" "Weasley" they said their last name in unison.

"So, what's with the long face Diggory?" Fred started "I've seen you at the ministry 'bring your child to work' days with your dad"

"Never seen you look so glum before" George finished.

Ria nodded before glancing over at the Hogwarts Express "It's my older brothers first year" she looked down suddenly feeling extremely childish saying out loud what was bothering her "I'm…"

"Going to miss me?"

A new voice spoke up behind her and she looked up to see Fred and George staring at someone behind her. She looked back to see Cedric smiling his gentle smile he reserved special, just for his little sister. Her pet cat standing next to him, tail swinging back and forth.

Ria's eyes were suddenly overflowing, and she threw herself into her older brothers' arms. "I'm sorry I've been an absolute baby, Ced" she sobbed.

Fred and George grinned at the siblings and nudged each other playfully "Elder Diggory just came along and ruined all our hard work" George's sighed "Guess he'll be our first victim at school. What say you Forge?"

"Aye Gred, real tragedy it'll be" he looked over the siblings one last time and turned away, in the direction of his own family "Let's find mum before she has a conniption, rather not get a howler our first morning there"

George smiled and followed his twin into the crowded platform towards their family "Charlie was only there a week before he got his first one. Wouldn't mind beating him at it"

The Diggory siblings didn't pay attention as the Weasley twins left. Cedric was too busy trying to calm his sister down as she was now a blubbering mess. Inwardly he realized just how much he might have spoiled the girl with his affection if this was how she was taking the separation.

"Alright Ria that's enough" He smiled as he stepped back from her and began wiping her face. "The train will be leaving soon, and you've got to start training"

Ria gave a small hiccup as she tried pulling herself together "Training?" She asked softly as Cedric wiped away the rest of her tears "Training for what?"

"It's three months till Christmas break" he grinned and ruffled her hair "Let's see if you'll be able to beat me at exploding snap by then!"

With the siblings on much better terms as their parents joined them to bid Cedric a final farewell, Ria waved at him through the window as the train pulled away from the station. She caught a glimpse of red hair as other compartments passed her by and she remembered she never got a chance to thank the twins who she had met that day.

Violet placed a hand on her shoulder when the train was out of sight and Amos led them away from the platform. Ria scooped up Uncle as they made their way out to the streets of London and to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch. "I'm glad you're in a much better mood, love" Violet smiled down at her daughter.

Ariadna grinned back up at her mother before adjusting Uncle in her grip "I'm sorry for running off mum, I didn't mean to worry you and daddy"

Amos looked back at the mention of his name and gave his daughter the same gentle smile Cedric gives her "Forgave you the moment I saw you were safe with your brother, darling"

Ria smiled back at him as they continued out onto the street "It'll only be a short while before I get to join Ced at Hogwarts anyway" she chirped happily "I think I'll manage"

Both of her parents looked at each other at her statement with worry, even Uncle was looking up at her strangely. They slowed to a stop and Violet crouched down to her daughter's height, taking both her small hands in her own "Ariadna, love" she bit her lip at the possible tantrum that might follow her next statement, especially without Cedric around to calm her down. "Did you know mummy didn't go to Hogwarts? You see there are other magical institutions out there…"

Ria only gave her mother a questioning look but didn't interrupt her.

Violet continued "So we decided… That Cedric would go to Hogwarts like Daddy, and you, our brave, sweet girl, would go to my old school…"

And that was the day Ariadna Aurelia Diggory gained her first scar.

Four straight lines, across her forearm, after almost squeezing the life out of Uncle while screaming at the top of her lungs in the streets of London during a tantrum


	3. I

**I.**

"Ria! Let me go!"

The heads of students and their families at Kings Cross all turned to the commotion on the platform minutes before the train was supposed to depart. Those closest to the scene could see sixth year, Cedric Diggory, struggling against the grip of another teen. Her dark hair disheveled as he tried prying her away from her away from her iron grip around his waist. Their parents only stood a little way away, smiling at the pair. Knowing that in a few short hours the house would be empty of their bantering for another few months. A routine they've gotten used to since their youngest started her schooling four years ago.

"Cedy, please!" Their youngest whined but didn't release her hold "Just take Uncle with you this year! Mum's starting her new job and Daddy's going on assignment!" Moving quickly, she rushed him, catching him off guard and falling to the floor where she wanted him "You know they don't allow pets at my school! He'll be lonely!"

Cedric had been avoiding her gaze the entire time because he knew better. He also knew, that she knew, _exactly _what she was doing. One look in her wide molten chocolate brown eyes would have him deflating in defeat and slamming his head back on to the concrete.

Cedric Amos Diggory, was a complete sap for his younger sister.

"_je promets de t'aimer pour toujours! tu es mon héros si tu le fais_!"(1) Ria grabbed the front of his shirt and began shaking him as her French spilled out of her at in impossible speed "_si vous ne le faites pas, je dirai à tout le monde comment vous avez mouillé le lit jusqu'à ce que vous ayez dix ans_"(2)

Violet and Amos were in stitches at her threats but even more do to the clueless face on Cedric's face. Violet taught Amos her native tongue in the early stages of their relationship but never thought Cedric would need it, but with Ariadna fluent in seven languages the poor boy stood no chance against her bilingual insults.

Speaking in French caught Cedric off guard, just like Ria planned and for a second, he glanced at her face. Turning on the puppy eyes, her secret weapon, she could literally feel Cedric turn into putty beneath her and she inwardly smiled.

"Merlin!" He screamed "I'll take the bloody cat! Now get off me before you make me miss the train!"

Ria was off him in a second, a calm grace to her as she adjusted her baby blue school issued athletic uniform. It was usually reserved for quidditch and Ski club, but students wore it during the commute to and from school.

As Cedric got to his feet Ria handed him the handle of Uncle's carrying case. "See? Not so hard _mon chou"(3) _she grinned and placed a quick kiss to his cheek "Have fun at school this year _blaireau"(4)_

"Ariadna Diggory!" Both teenagers turned to look at their mother who was giving her daughter a disapproving look "Enough with the insults"

Cedric looked between the two confused be for settling for his mischievous sister "I thought blare-bl-baire"

"_Blaireau" _she corrected

"Yes, that," he looked back to his mother "meant badger?"

Amos chuckled behind his wife, who continued to glare at her daughter "In a literal translation yes" she looked back to her son in pity "It's the equivalent of jackass and donkey"

"Ariadna!" Her brother yelled out. She had been using the word as a 'term of endearment' since her first Christmas back during her first year.

Ria looked around in surprise "Merlin, what time is it? Shouldn't you board the train?" She placed a hand on his shoulder "Send your friends my love, especially Edward" she winked "Also, take care of Uncle! See you soon! _Mon chou_"

"And what's that mean?" He yelled out but her small form had disappeared into the crowd before she gave him an answer.

Violet smiled as she stepped over to hug her son goodbye "Have a good year son" she released him and placed a kiss on his cheek "I'll make sure to chide her before she leaves for school for that little stunt" placing a gentle hand on his cheek she smiled at him "Write your poor mum more often love, you're letters are so scarce _mon chou"_

"Is that another insult too then?" He asked but she only winked at him as she backed away enough for Amos to clap a hand on his shoulder "They've dubbed you cream puff my boy"

"They've what?!"

After calming his son down and sending him off with a smile Amos joined his wife and daughter outside. He came just as Violet concluded one of her famous lectures their children loathed, and from the look on Ria's face that fact hasn't changed as they've grown older. Deciding to spare her from anymore he walked up behind her and threw an arm around his youngest child.

"Let's get this last one on her way so we can take that holiday we've been talking about, love"

Ariadna grinned and leaned into her father as he steered them towards Diagon Alley where they would send Ria to the Delacour family house via floo network so she could join the sisters in the carriage to school.

"And why was this not a family holiday?" She nudged him as her mother joined them. "Mum and you only? That's hardly fair"

Violet smirked at her daughter "If you wanted a family holiday, you would have gone with your father and brother to the World Cup this year. Not frolicked in the countryside of Italy this August"

Amos grimaced at his wife's suggestion, remembering the events that transpired at the World Cup. "I, for one, am glad she didn't go. I was anxious enough with Cedric there when the rioting started" he gripped Ria a little tighter "I would have gone absolutely mad with anxiety if Ria was there also"

Ria's face dropped "See, it was a good thing I didn't go. Besides I get enough quidditch at school Mum."

"I'm sure you get enough of that Alessandro boy at school too, love" her mother winked "That hardly stopped you from spending a month with his family"

"Nicolo?" Ria screeched "Mother you don't think that… That..." The young girl was at a loss for words as her parents both smiled at her struggle to form coherent sentences "He's a friend! His mother needed help on the farm! Daddy tell her!"

Amos laughed quite loudly as he opened the door for his girls to enter the Leaky Cauldron "Do you think I'd let you spend the summer with a boy if I had an inkling that you fancied him?"

The family laughed together as they made their way to the back of the wizarding pub, but a voice stopped them. "Diggory?"

The three Diggory family members looked to see two red headed men enjoying a drink at the bar, one stood from his stool and grinned as he confirmed Amos's identity. "It is you!"

"Charlie!" Amos released Ria and met the Weasley sibling halfway "I haven't seen you since that dragon raid in Germany!" They gripped hands in an eager handshake "Saved my life, you did!"

Charlie grinned in a cool manner that had Ria admiring his dimples. She looked back to the other man she assumed was also a Weasley due to the flaming red hair and admired him as well. But while Charlie was short and built like a Greek god, the other sibling was tall, with long red hair pulled into a low ponytail and dragon fang earring hanging from his ear.

She thought back on to the time she met a different set of Weasley siblings when she was only nine and smiled as these two radiated the same feeling of familiarity and friendliness.

She finally started to tune back into the conversation when her father began talking again "What are you doing around these parts?"

Charlie crossed his arms almost as if to get comfortable in his standing position "Spent some time home during the Cup. Then had to finalize a few things at the ministry for the-"

"_Thing_" Amos cut off eyeing his daughter.

Charlie only just noticed that Amos was not alone and smiled at Violet and her daughter "Yes. The _thing_. Figured I'd come bid Ginny, Ron, and the twins off this school year. Bill and I just left King's Cross and planned on sharing another drink before I head to Romania if you and your family would like to join"

"We'd love to" Violet spoke up with a polite smile "but we've got to get Ariadna off to school now. Maybe during the break, you and your family could join us all for dinner?"

"Thank you for the invitation Mrs. Diggory, I'll run it by mum" he looked to the youngest Diggory sibling with a grin "Don't cause too much trouble over at Beauxbatons little Digs" he reached out and tugged a strand of her hair, making Ria blush "You're starting to make a name for yourself as bad as the twins. And that's saying a lot considering there are two of those blokes and one tiny Diggory"

After bidding their farewells and good wishes the family made the short walk to the floo network in Diagon Alley with last minute reminders. Owl her parents before bed so they knew she was safe. She reminded them that they were so unbearably overprotective, but she still loved them. Promises not to get _too _many detentions this year. 'No Boys' from her father, 'You should give that boy a chance' from her mother. And promises to send anything Ria may have forgotten when she checks her luggage the school house elves had picked up the week before.

Before they knew it, they were standing before the busy public fireplaces and Ria was hugging her parent's goodbye. Amos held her tightly before pulling away and coughing as his throat tightened. Ariadna was quite used to it by now, the man was the same every year since she started school and hadn't changed.

Violet pulled her daughter into her loving embrace and held her for a moment. "Be good Ria. I don't see the Madam taking it easy on you this year, especially not after the end of the year prank you pulled"

Ria pulled away from her mother smiling "I'm sure all the graduates teeth grew back before the middle of July" Violet gave her a stern glare that had Ariadna wincing "_but_ it was wrong. So, no more cursed pumpkin juice pranks." She grinned and stepped back with a cheeky grin "I promise this year the Beauxbatons castle will not see a _single _prank, or my name is not Ariadna Aurelia Diggory"

Before her parents could question her Ria stepped back into the empty fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder "Delacour estate!"

**.:0:.**

Ria relished in the homey feeling of the girl's dorms. She had come to love her second home at Beauxbatons not soon after she first entered it during her first year.

The student living quarters took up four towers of the school. Two towers for each sex, each divided respectively by years. Year 1-4 students in the north and east towers and year 5-7 in the south and west towers. Each year separated on their own floor in ascending order. This year Ria would be on the top floor of her tower but if her plans went accordingly, she wouldn't be spending more than two months in the castle this year.

She finally made it to the top floor and to her assigned triple suite hoping her friends were already there. As Ria approached the door she barely touched the knob before it swung open and she was smacked in the face with an avalanche of snacks and candy.

"Delphie no!" Ariadna recognized the horrified voice of one of her best friends, Odette. "How will I possibly survive without snacks! I need a minimum of one every hour! _Minimum _Del!" She watched as O slumped to the floor "How will you explain to my _maman_ (5) that you were the cause of my death?"

Delphine wiped her hands clean if any sugar residue and placed them on her hips giving O a stern glare "_Your _mother was the one who asked me to make sure you didn't fall into a diabetic coma! Again!"

"You're both being dramatic! It was a severe upset stomach!"

"If I recall" Ariadna spoke up, making her presence known "You were in so much pain you begged Madam Marguerite to bring you to a muggle hospital and pump your stomach"

Odette's face brightened considerably at the sight of her best friend, but dropped just as fast in confusion "Muggle?"

Delphine rolled her eyes at O's forgetful nature "It's the English word for _non-magique__. (6)" _She turned her attention to Ria and assessed the snacks scattered around her "Sorry about that by the way"

The smallest of the trio shrugged and stepped into the three-bedroom suite. Private rooms for each of the girls with a small sitting area that connected them, complete with an antique couch and fireplace. "I see you both missed each other immensely" she reached a hand down to Odette and pulled her up to her feet "You're already fighting like an old married couple"

"I'm the _maman_!" O called excitedly "Del is the _papa (7)_, she hasn't a maternal bone in her body!"

Del ignored Odette already fed up with the girl, and they had only been in the suite for half an hour. She focused on Ria with a grin and wiggled her brows "Funny, I seem to have gotten word that a certain Miss Diggory spent her summer holiday honeymooning with our dear friend Nicolo in Tuscany." She blinked innocently "Who seems more likely to have shared vows in our quartet?"

Odette gasped dramatically and grabbed Ria, roughly, by the shoulders and forced the small girl to face her. "As your _maman_, I do not bless your union! You are not to see the boy again! Understand?"

"Merlin has everyone lost it?" She pulled away from her tallest friend and turned to her other across the room "Why do people keep thinking Nico and I spending time together this summer means more than that? This is Nicolo we're talking about! Blimey, not to mention he's Cedric's age!"

Odette threw an arm over Ria's shoulder while facing Delphine "I believe her. Nico's hot _Italian _blood is full of passion! He's about to be seventeen. His sexual prime!" With her other hand she cupped Ria's breast closest to her "Her underdeveloped chest would do nothing to ignite that"

"O!" Ria Screeched, pulling away from her unwanted touch. She covered her chest as her face burned red "It's not underdeveloped!" She fidgeted and became very interested in the beautiful Parisian rug beneath her feet "Mum says that some girls are late bloomers is all"

Delphine couldn't take it anymore and suddenly burst out in laughter. She rushed over and pulled the two girls into one of her rare hugs "I really missed you both this summer!"

Pulling away Odette and Ria nodded in agreement, the girls had become fast friends four years ago and this was the first summer since their meeting that they didn't visit each other. Odette fell back into the couch with a sigh "You've no idea what I've had to deal with" she stared into the fire with a faraway look, making her other two friends concerned "My Papa doesn't know I know but…" she looked at the two with tears in her eyes "His health is getting a bit bad"

"Oh Odette" Ria sat on one side of her friend while Del sat on the opposite. Both placing their hands on her knees "I had no idea"

"Why didn't you say anything in your letters" Delphine's voice took on a softer tone the other two rarely heard from the usually stern and cold girl.

O shrugged her shoulders "It wasn't a big deal before, but…" she dropped her head into her hands and rubbed at her face "but now…"

Ria looked over Odette to Del who's only focus was the distraught girl on the couch. Delphine rubbed Odette's back in small circles "You can tell us O"

After a moment of silence, Odette finally spoke "Now that his cholesterol is up he's asking the family to take on a vegetarian diet! It's just awful!"

**.:0:.**

"What's happened to your face?"

All three girls looked up as the beautiful tunes of the wood nymphs' songs, sung during mealtimes, was interrupted.

Standing by their section of table was the final piece of their quartet. A tall, rather muscular, tanned boy whose focus was on Odette's disfigured nose. "Is that a pig snout?"

Ria tried to hide the giggle that racked through her body by looking down into her lap. Odette on the other hand rolled her eyes and refused to answer the boy. Delphine answered Nico who had finally taken a seat across from her and next to Ria. "Her eating habits have gone too far. I thought visual therapy would be good for her"

Nicolo looked over to Ria while the other two got into another heated debate. "Do I even want to know?"

She smiled "Just the couple voted most likely to get married, proving they deserve their title"

Nico laughed out loud and the girls on the other side of the table glared at their mutual friend. "By the way" Nicolo looked back to Ria "Marie had her foal"

"Ha!" She cried out in victory "I told you she'd deliver before we came back to school! You owe me _pain au chocolat_!"(8)

He shoved her head to the side and rolled his eyes "Yes, yes. I'm a man of my word"

"And of passion" Odette whispered

He looked back at the girl whose face had been reverted to normal "What's that?"

"A man of ration!" O squeaked "because you… ration the animal's food? On the farm?"

Delphine rolled her eyes at O's terrible lying skills and decided to spare her anymore embarrassment "Did you all get it signed?" She asked changing the subject.

The students of Beauxbatons had been informed via letter over the summer of the Triwizard Tournament this upcoming school year. All, of age, witches and wizards were allowed to bring two students along as personal support and guidance if they were to be picked. As the girls were only fourth years, Nico had put O and Del down as his two and Ria had gone to Fleur, who agreed only because of her oddly good behavior this year. Every student participating, as a champion or support, was to have their permission slips signed.

"Too easy" Nico pulled a folded piece of paper from his uniform vest and slammed it on the table "I just told _mamá_ that it was for school and she didn't even question it"

"Must be nice having a _non-magique _as a parent" O sighed "They don't understand the dangers of the tournament. My parents spent the whole summer debating letting me go and I was simply asking to go as Nico's moral support. They're afraid of what we might see and almost didn't sign my permission slip." Pulling out a very crumpled piece of paper she smiled "But I got it!"

Del smiled and placed her neatly pressed paper on the table. Where she pulled it out from, no one knew, but it was a very Delphine trait to have absolute organization in all aspects of her life. Why she had the friends she did, no one could understand.

"My parents were gone most of the summer with Auror work, so I had papa's secretary at the ministry sign in his place" she shrugged at how easy it had been. Not that she was worried to begin with. Delphie had grown up with busy parents who worked at the French ministry, she learned that she was in charge of most of her decisions from a young age.

All eyes turned to Ria who was looking down at the empty placemat the dishes would be placed on once dinner was served. "You guys know my parents, they're so annoyingly overprotective of me"

O shook her head "You're not even participating, and your own brother will be there, what's safer than that?"

Ria shrugged "No idea, I tried getting Uncle to help persuade them, but he was even more stern in his disapproval of me going" she had yet to look up to meet anyone's eyes.

Delphine sat back in her seat and brought a hand up to pinch her chin in a pensive manor "You'd be completely safe. What could they possibly be so worried about if you can't compete?"

Nico tossed an arm across her small shoulder and gave her a small shake "then I won't be turning my permission slip in. Hogwarts would be extremely lonely without you" Ria's shoulders began to shake underneath his touch and the friends all shared concerned looks for her.

Suddenly Ariadna was on her feet slamming a slightly disheveled paper on to the table "Hogwarts won't know what hit it! Because I'm going!" She yelled out.

Odette launched herself around the table and started hugging the life out of Ria while jumping. Ariadna laughed and joined in on the celebration causing quite the commotion in the now full dining hall. Delphine reached over and looked over to see her father's signature on the bottom of the Triwizard Tournament permission slip.

Nico grabbed it out of her hands and verified that she was telling the truth "But how? Your parents would never!"

Ria laughed as she pulled away from O. They all watched as her famously familiar smug smile spread across her face. "Begged daddy to take me to work and used his ministry stamp while he wasn't looking"

Nicolo jumped up and pulled her into a tight embrace "You sly dog, Diggory!"

Ria smiled that she and her friends would be having the experience of their lives this year at Hogwarts. "I can't wait to see the look on Ced's face!"

**AN**

**Ahhh I hoped you all liked the first chapter of my very first HP fanfic! So I hate AN's but because Beauxbatons is a multilingual school in northern France pulling students from different countries, for authenticity, I decided to insert some French and French terms here and there. If I do that in any chapter, you can rest assured I'll include translations at the end of every chapter. **

** 1\. promets de t'aimer pour toujours - I promise to love you forever.**

**1.5 es mon héros si tu le fais - You're my hero if you do it. **

** ne le faites pas, je dirai à tout le monde comment vous avez mouillé le lit jusqu'à ce que vous ayez dix ans - If you don't do it I'll tell everyone you wet the bed until you were ten!**

**3\. Blaireau - Badger (but in an insulting way) **

** 4\. mon chou - Cream puff **

** 5\. maman - Mom **

** 6\. non-magique - Muggle (Basically, I'm not going to insert the literal translation)**

** 7\. papa- dad **

_** 8\. pan au chocolat - Chocolate Croissant**_


	4. II

**II.**

"Ria?"

Ariadna looked away from the carriage window she was staring out of and to Nico, who was sitting diagonal to her, across the carriage booth table. She smiled when she saw Odette was fast asleep, open mouth snoring, on his shoulder. "Hm?"

"What do you think your parents will do once they've found out you snuck on this trip?"

"My money's on a howler" Del spoke up from beside Ariadna, her eyes never leaving the book she was currently reading. "That, or Mrs. Diggory will show up and personally drag her home"

Ria winced at the two very real possibilities. Guilt was starting to gnaw at her subconscious. The letters between her parents, Cedric, and her uncle were filled with nothing but praise. They all seemed proud that she had put her spotty record behind her in her fourth year. Madame Maxime had been extremely suspicious of her lack of detentions this year. Especially after she had been targeted during a scrimmage quidditch match and the other team's beater purposely sent a bludger to her face. She was in the infirmary for two nights because of it but the usually hot-tempered girl didn't retaliate.

Fleur pulled her aside on more than one occasion to demand what she was up to. The older girl had been close to Ria before she started school, their mothers being friends, so she knew the kind of trouble maker she was. Her lack of outbursts and retaliation pranks had the seventh year on edge. So much she had almost sent an owl to Ria's mother asking if anything had happened during the summer that made such a drastic change.

It all started eating Ria up as October 30th approached. She had only wanted to keep everyone off her trail, so they wouldn't have an idea she was planning on joining her school trip to Hogwarts. But even Ariadna found it hard not to admit that the praise was nice.

Her parents were always wary of her after she started school. Begging her to stop drawing so much negative attention to herself. Asking her to join chorus club and fine tune her natural singing talent but in turn leave her position as beater on her quidditch team. Sometimes she felt they wished she would just blend in with the other students. Cedric, on the other hand, was well known at Hogwarts. He was tall, handsome, smart, and Hufflepuff team captain. Not to mention he could charm almost anyone that came his way, boy or girl, with his charisma.

Ria on the other hand was more well known for less flattering reasons. She was a well-known trouble maker to her teachers, but she preferred the term of a 'modern Robin Hood'. She didn't prank just anyone. There was a substantial amount of blood prejudice at her school._ Toujours pur (1)_ was regularly thrown around and it was a melting pot of pure blood families and muggle born students. With Harry Potter gaining more fame over the past few years she felt it's gotten worse at school. She found herself fighting for students who could hardly defend themselves in the only way she knew how. Pranks.

Her uncle understood her anger at the injustice of the pecking order at Beauxbatons, but even he urged her to refrain from getting into so many exchanges with students whose parents would have killed her if this was the past.

Ria's eyes focused back to the window, her mood dropping at the eventual disappointment her family would face. She was selfish, yes, but she just wanted to be with her brother. She had begged to join Cedric at Hogwarts, but her family strongly refused. She was almost obsessed with the school, begging her brother for every detail when they were back home together. She felt inexplicably drawn to the school as soon as she learned about its existence. Her parents on the other hand gave her very little information about the school and would aggressively dismiss her when she brought it up. So, when news of the Triwizard Tournament was brought up Ria made it her sole mission to go

Now that they were almost at the Scotland school she couldn't contain the plethora of emotions she was juggling. Excitement and guilt being the main two, happiness, nervousness, and curiosity taking a back seat.

"I plan on talking to Cedric" she looked back out the window towards the setting sun "I'll beg him not to tell them"

Delphine nudged her slightly, her attention finally off the book "Do you think he'll really keep it a secret from them?"

"That goodie goodie?" Nicolo huffed and shrugged Odette off his shoulder "Doubt it. Remember when the four of us stayed a week at your house and snuck out to Diagon Alley? We were gone five minutes before he showed up, dragged us home and sat us down until your parents came home to yell at us"

Ria winced at the reminder of what a stickler for the rules Cedric was. "Next year he'll be taking his NEWT's. Then he's off to wherever he wishes" her face dropped slightly "It'll be one of the only chances I get to really spend time with him before he leaves home and starts his life"

Nico's face dropped as he took in her sad features. Ria's guard was always down around her friends, it gave them full access to her raw emotions. A privilege most people didn't get from the girl who usually hid behind a smile and a few pranks. Now, he wished he could do anything to help her with the sadness she faced. He opened his mouth to say anything that would help but O suddenly jumped up from her seat and knocked him sideways into the isle. "They've stolen my last mandrake fig!"

Nicolo growled and jumped to his feet to scold the tall girl but Del beat him to it. She leaned across the table and yanked the sleepy girl back to a seating position by the front of her silk school robes. "I swear! _Bête comme ses pieds!_" (2)

"Huh?" O looked in a daze between her two friends before her gaze drifted to an irritated Nico still standing in the isle. "Nicolo? Did you go to the toilettes?"

"As a matter of fact, I did" he grinned evilly at the gullible girl before him "I also happened to stumble upon Acel and Sauville Bernard handing out their prized unicorn macaroons"

"Unicoons?!" Odette was off her feet and running down the corridor to the stairs that would bring her to the lower level washrooms. Ria brought a hand to her mouth to hide her giggles and watched Nico slide back into his seat with a smirk.

"You're a _salaud (3), _you know that?" Del slammed her book down on the table as Ria became undone and started laughing freely. "She'd believe you if you were to tell her the sky was purple! Now she'll be upset until we manage to fix her up a plate of Unicoons" she slid out of the booth and headed in the direction of their missing friend.

"Her French accent really shows when she's all wound up like that, no?" Nico looked from the direction Del left, to Ria who was finally sobering up.

Ria wiped the corner of her eyes with a smile "Only when O is involved"

Nico nodded in agreement "When do you think they'll finally get together?" He reached out and began fiddling with the now forgotten book between them.

She shrugged her shoulders with a gentle smile "Who knows. Del may be the brightest in our year but she's rubbish when it comes to romance, and O can only spare room in her heart for food"

"The day O choses Del over food, we'll know" Nico concluded with a smirk.

A pleasant laugh escaped Ria and she nodded "Agreed" she winced slightly as something came to mind "although… I'm not too sure I'd like that"

Her somber tone caught Nicolo's full attention and he left the book alone once again to look up at the girl before him "Del and O? You've been the one 'shipping' them since your first year at school. You even dubbed their couple name, Odel"

Ria shook her head quickly "No that's not what I mean" she sighed and looked out the window at the mountain region they were flying over "I don't think anyone else is a more perfect match then those two. It's just… you'll be leaving school next year. If they date I'll be the odd man out" she looked back to him with a frown "I'm selfish, aren't I?"

Seeing her juggle so many emotions left Nico feeling a bit useless. He reached over the table and took her small hand, still soft even after a months' worth of farm work, into his warm calloused ones. "You're just a bit of an over thinker _Tesoro(4). _Dating within our quartet wouldn't leave anyone out," he grinned so wide all his perfect teeth were on display and his eyes were scrunched up childishly "Would you like to beat them to it and date me? No possible way you'll be the odd man out if we couple up first"

Heat spread across Ariadna's cheeks for a split second before she threw her head back in laughter. Loud enough to grab the attention of other students on their level. "Oh, everyone would just eat that up!" She held the older teens hand tighter in her delight "How many lucky souls would win the multiple bets about us going around?"

With a grin, Nicolo pulled his hand out of Ria's grip and crossed his arms over his chest. "You're right. Let's leave the coupling to those two blinded fools" he leaned back against the lush seat cushion and winked at his highly amused best friend "I still have plenty of hearts to break before I settle down"

"Oh please!" Delphine, seemingly out of nowhere, snatched the lapel of his grey uniform vest and yanked him out of the seat. Sending him for the second time that day, to the floor of the carriage. "The only thing _Nico _has broken was the mirror in his dorm room"

She gently pushed Odette into the seat. While Del looked unmistakably annoyed, O was completely heartbroken. Once she was situated the older girl rounded on Nicolo with a glare that spoke volumes and situated herself in, what was once, his seat.

"That's not true" Ria leaned over and offered a hand to the older boy "Theodora wouldn't hate me so much if Nico here hadn't broken her heart"

The boy in question, took her hand and situated himself in the seat beside her with an eye roll. "Oh please, that girl doesn't have a heart to break" he gave an exaggerated sigh and leaned against his closest friend "I just turned her down, and apparently, she's never been denied a thing in her life. That's the only explanation for the temper tantrums she throws"

"You'll never understand women Nico" Del rolled her eyes "That's why you'll die alone"

"Woah!" Nicolo threw his arms up in surrender "Mama bear mode is still in effect then?"

"Do mama bears usually date their cubs?" Ria whispered

Del fixed her with a glare "What was that?"

"_Mesdames et Messieurs_!"(5) The loud voice of Madam Maxime bounced off the walls throughout the carriage. "Brace yourselves, as we are now approaching Hogwarts"

Ria's hand immediately fell to Nicolo's waiting one. Just as he had anticipated, her nerves reached their peak at the most pivotal point of her plan. Their arrival.

"We will join the school for their welcome dinner, along with Durmstrang. Then we will immediately return to the chariot to get some rest. That is all"

"Return immediately?" Ria squeaked. "How will I find Cedric if we have to immediately return?" She turned to Nicolo with wide eyes "Will it be like this the whole time?"

"Oh yes," Del's bored tone came from the other side of the table "promoting inter school relations by keeping us as separate as possible"

"Really?" O asked innocently, the excitement of finally getting to the magical institution bringing her out of her food depression. "A waste of time isn't it?"

"Ugh"

Nico grinned at Del's sarcasm backfiring and turned his attention to the anxious girl who's hand he held "It's probably just for the first night." He gave her small hand a gentle squeeze "if you don't see him today I promise, even if we have to sneak out, you'll see him tomorrow. Deal, _tesoro?" _

Feeling her nerves settle at Nicolo's words she finally sat back in her seat, giving him a firm nod.

Not long after, the charmed chariot landed violently on the grounds of Hogwarts, and the students all started to get riled up inside. There was only twenty-one of them all together. Seven brave contestants and fourteen supporters ranging from all ages, siblings, friends, and those who had bribed their way on to the trip. As they gathered down to the lower level where Madam Maxine was waiting by the exit Ria saw a seventh-year boy grab the door handle to exit first.

"Remember," The madam spoke up "a tiger and lion may be more powerful…"

"but a wolf doesn't perform in the circus" The students finished in unison. A quote madam had been reciting to them since the tournament had been announced.

Hogwarts has been known to turn out excellent students in the past, for Merlin's sake they had Albus Dumbledore as headmaster. They had the potions genius Severus Snape and "the boy who lived" Harry Potter.

Their other competitor was Durmstrang, known for having the fiercest and violent wizard and witches. Karkaroff, an ex-death eater, was headmaster at the school that promoted teaching dark arts and prided itself on honor.

Compared to them an elegant school of graceful young wizards and witches who fenced, skied, and practiced ballet, seemed like the underdog. The Beauxbatons student body didn't mind that at all. It meant that while the competition kept an eye on each other, the strong underestimated students would use their sharpened swords, balance their well-practiced reflexes, and gracefully jump to their rightful place.

At the top.

"It's…. underwhelming"

Del was the first of her friends to comment on the school as they stepped out of the chariot. Madam Maxime was walking up ahead to meet the headmaster of the Scottish school, the students following behind her in threes. The contests in the middle and supporting students on either side of them.

While Nico, Del and O walked in front of them, Ria was situated to the right of Fleur with Gabrielle on the left-hand side. Contrary to Del's statement, Ariadna was entranced by the school she had been dreaming of for the past six years. An almost homelike feel started to overwhelm her senses and she fell out of step with the Delacour siblings as they began to walk past the Hogwarts students that came out to greet them.

"Are we to start the brother complex now then, Diggory?"

Ariadna whipped her head around and glared at the girl who had been the bane of her existence for the past two years. To be fair she had only brushed passed Ariadna roughly in year three after Nicolo had turned the girl down. That was the extent of her intent until Ria retaliated with a homemade exploding wand. Theodora Steele had to grow back her eyebrows for a month before they were relatively normal. It's been nothing but insults, hex's, and highly anticipated fencing classes since then.

"Come off it, Steele" she hissed just as Madame Maxime finished talking to Dumbledore and headed into the castle.

"Oh?" She reached up to tug a lock of Ariadna's hair, knowing she wouldn't retaliate when there were so many eyes around "Playing the role of the adorable younger sister then? Is that why you've been saint Diggory, patron saint of kiss ass, this year?"

Fleur reached a hand out and gave Ria's a reassuring squeeze, non-verbally communicating for her to stay calm. Ria nodded slightly while straightening her back and holding her head a little higher, the epitome of calm.

Theodora was getting frustrated by the lack of reaction. They were finally nearing the doors to the school and the Hogwarts students further to the back of the greeting line were thinning out. Deeming it safe enough, she reached a hand out and flicked the brim of Ariadna's school hat while conjuring a gust of wind with her wand she had tucked up her sleeve.

Ria felt the cool air and her hair ruffle in the sudden gust of air. With wide eyes she watched as her hat went flying to her right, towards the edge of the bridge. "No!" She yelped, stepping out of line to grab her pivotal uniform hat.

"I've got it!"

Just as Ria went crashing into the wall, hand outreached over the cavern, and just barely touching her runaway hat, another longer, bulkier and rich dark toned arm jetted out and nabbed the accessory as a weight pressed against her back.

Ariadna could feel someone's breathe against the back of her neck and goosebumps instantly tingled over her skin. Arm still frozen in place she looked over her shoulder to see a handsome boy leaning over her, dark eyes still focused on the garment accessory. His defined jawline and rich skin tone were the first thing that caught her interest and almost as if he had just realized the contact between them his face jerked down to look at her.

Molten chocolate brown.

Ariadna had never understood why her family described her eyes in those words but she finally got it. The boy's eyes were a chocolate color but radiated a warm feel that she swore she saw them swirling in his irises. As if the warmth from those eyes were transferable she felt her face start to heat up.

"Good on you Dean!"

As if a trance had been broken, Dean jumped away from her as if he had been shocked.

Ria spun around and cleared her throat, efficiently hiding her blush as she looked down to straighten her silk dress. She could hear Theodora chuckling at the spectacle Ariadna had made of herself and for once was glad she had come on the trip.

She needed a new victim for her color changing comb she had been working on.

"I'm Seamus" Ria looked up at the Irish accented boy that had spoken earlier. With a wide grin he clapped a hand on the hat saving boy's shoulder "This here is my best mate, Dean Thomas"

Dean's hand jerked out to her, the soft powder blue hat in perfect condition. He didn't look at her and she could see the soft shake of his arm.

His shyness calmed her instantly and she couldn't help the small giggle that she hid behind her hand politely. Now that she had gained her bearings, Ariadna grabbed the hem of her dress in each hand and gave the boy's a proper curtsy.

"Ariadna" her soft voice pulling at both boy's chests. She straightened herself and took a step forward, taking the hat from Dean. "Thank you, _monsieur_ (6) Thomas," she caught his eye and had to stop from giggling again. The boy was stiff as a board.

"Ria" The small girl looked over her shoulder to see her three friends, along with the Delacour siblings waiting for her. Theodora just making it to the school entrance with a nasty grin on her face. Fleur gestured with a small head tilt "We must make haste"

"Of course," Ria turned back to the two stunned boys and gave them a small head bow "Thank you, and I hope to repay you for your kindness Dean. May we cross paths again. _Au revoir" (7) _and she gracefully turned away from the duo and continued into the school.

When she was far enough away Seamus finally spoke up "She's a veela mate" he whispered.

"No way" Dean breathed "She's an angel"

"She's dead, is what she is" a voice suddenly growled out from behind them.

Dean and Seamus spun around to see none other than the popular sixth year, Cedric Diggory staring hard at the entrance his sister had just walked through.

Seamus's temper flared at his arrogance towards the beautiful Beauxbatons student. "What are you on about Diggory? Upset Mr. popular didn't get to the Veela first?"

Cedric blanched at Finnigan's words, but it was his best friend, Edward Hart's boisterous laugh that broke the silence between the students. "That's rich! Ria? A Veela?" The tanned boy was doubled over in laughter "She'd make a better Siren then a Veela, nasty little thing she is"

Cedric sighed at his friends' antics, Eddie had spent many a holiday at the Diggory home. A muggle born with a busy father and no mother to take care of him. Eddie was also Ariadna's biggest victim when it came to pranks. He did instigate the girl if he was being fair, but Cedric was almost certain he liked the pain. The masochist.

Dean, finally having enough of the sixth years put his hands in his pockets "Oh? And you know her how?" Annoyance clear in his tone.

Now that the initial anger at being caught off guard by Ria's newest stunt had worn off, his anger was now directed to the boy who was so clearly smitten with his sister. The same anger he held for that Alessandro boy she always raved on about. Grabbing Eddie by his robe he fixed Dean with a hard stare "She's my sister" he growled. Pulling his friend back into formation as the Durmstrang boat dropped its anchor.

**.:0:. **

"Oh Fleur! It's just as Cedric said!" Ria tugged on the older girl's sleeve "They've got the night sky on their ceiling!" She stared above them in awe as they entered the great hall.

The quarter Veela did not share in Ria's excitement as she looked around the room they would be having their meals "The energy they used on charming the ceiling should have gone into taking better care of this place" she mumbled. As the students began taking seats the end of a table with a blue banner hanging overhead she blanched "They have _bench_ seats? Is this some sort of joke?"

"Oh, relax princess" Del was already seated on the other side of the table, a vision of perfection… If you ignored her eye roll.

"I love it" Odette piped up excitedly as she looked around "It's like living in a historical drama!" She was sitting across from Delphine, jumping up and down in her seat.

Gabrielle slipped her small hand in her elder sisters, successfully grabbing her attention. "_Quand on a pas ce que l'on aime, il faut aimer ce que l'on a" (8)_

"Awe! Bri!" Ria reached out and pulled the twelve-year-old into a hug. "You're so wise beyond your years _ma petit souris!" (9)_ Gabrielle tried pulling away from the fourth year's monster grip, but Ariadna just held on tighter.

"Ok enough" Nico swept in and pulled Ria from Gabrielle and pushed her to the front of the table "You go sit with Del. We have an image to up keep here" he gestured for her to go around the other side with a wave of his hand.

Freezing in her step she gave Nicolo a curious look. Del, O, and even Fleur shooting him similar ones. Nico could care less about appearances, but Ria shrugged it off. They were in a new and unfamiliar environment, everyone was probably dealing with their own variation of nerves. As Ria took her place next to Delphine, Fleur nodded in agreement. "He's right. Let's sit before the other students join us."

Even Theodora had settled into the role of the perfect student while the great hall began to fill up with Hogwarts students. Odette pointed out that the students were wearing different colored robes and sitting according to their colors.

"A basic system if you ask me" Del glimpsed down the table of blue robed students who were choosing to fill up the other end of the table first, leaving space between the two schools.

"That's Ravenclaw" Ria whispered while nodding her head to the students her friends were looking at "The students are divided by their core characteristics. Ravenclaw are known for their wisdom, intelligence, creativity and originality"

O gave Delphine an awestruck look "Del… did you sense that you belonged at this table?"

Theodora dropped her face into her hand "I'm already regretting coming"

Ariadna ignored the interruption while looking over her shoulder at the table clad in green robes "Behind me is Slytherin. Their known for being ambitious, determined, leaders, and above all cunning. Unfortunately, they're also known for being the house that's turned out the most dark wizards from the last wizarding war"

"So, we should just have Theodora sit over there then?" One of the Bernard twins asked with a mischievous smile.

The girl in question didn't react to the boy's insult, but merely rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, looking towards the empty head table and removing herself from the conversation.

"That's awful, even for you Acel" Ria scolded before continuing her explanation as all the Beauxbatons students listened intently for any information on their new environment. "Behind you guys" she gestured towards Fleur "That's Hufflepuff-"

"Oh, here we go" Theodora sighed with another eye roll "Her brother complex is about to be at an all-time high"

"Steele, does it not get tiring and lonely on that high horse you never seem to come off?" Nico asked with an eye roll. The other girl only scoffed but Ariadna saw the blush against her fair skin creep up her neck and set fire to her ears.

"As I was saying," Ria gained everyone's attention again "Hufflepuff is known for having the most loyal, kind, friendly and honest students"

She looked over at the table behind Hufflepuff, straightening up to catch a glimpse of the auburn robes "That last table is Gryffindor-"Just as the name left her lips, she caught the eye of the boy she had met on the bridge, Seamus. He grinned and nudged a boy next to him while pointing over the Beauxbatons students. Ria recognized Dean and felt a little lightheaded when they made eye contact again.

"Ria?" Nico saw the distracted look on his friends face and turned around to see her looking at the boy they had all witnessed retrieve her hat.

Del saw the irritation on her friends face and took pity on him. She nudged the girl next to her, successfully bringing her back to the conversation "Are you going to explain the Gryffindork characteristics or leave O in anticipation?"

"Right!" Ariadna gave them all a sheepish smile "Sorry. Yes, Gryffindor are known for being brave, chivalrous-" Nico scoffed quietly "-daring and courageous"

"I change my mind" Del gave the room a critical once over "It's a barbaric system. If you place students with the characteristics of a dark wizard in a cesspool of more dark heritage you're only fueling the fire. What if a Slytherin in the same year as a Hufflepuff were to dorm together? They could all learn something from each other and change for the better"

"Or for the worst"

Del looked to her left to see that the Ravenclaw students filling in the table had finally made it to the visiting students. Sitting next to Delphine was a boy with auburn hair and a polite smile. "Terry Boot" he introduced.

Del looked at his outstretched hand before turning her body to face him properly "Mr. Boot, do they not teach you that interruption and eavesdropping are both rude and terrible first impressions at this school? Or are you just lacking basic table manners?"

The Ravenclaw students that were watching the whole ordeal blanched and Ria had never seen someone turn red as fast as Terry Boot. Deciding to throw the poor boy a bone she reached over Delphine and placed her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Ariadna" she let go of his hand and gave him a smile "Excuse my friend here, we've had a long, exhausting, journey and I hope her behavior does not reflect on our visiting students as a whole."

She was glad to see his face return to its normal shade as a smile appeared on his face "No I apologize for listening in." He brought a hand up to scratch at the back of his head with a nervous chuckle. "Most of us have been wanting to get to know you but we had no idea where to begin"

"I would have done the same" Odette piped up, joining the conversation "I've got absolutely no tact, Delphine here talks to me like that most days and I'm her dorm mate slash best friend" she gave the boy a wave "Odette Dubois"

Gesturing to Del "That's Delphine Yoo, you met Ria" she pointed to the twins "Over there are Acel and Sauville Bernard along with their older sister Cossette. The pretty blondes are Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour. The sour puss at the end of the table is Theodora Steele" pulling on Nico's arm she jostled him "This is one of my best friends Nicolo Alessandro, future champion of the Triwizard Tournament"

Ria grinned at her enthusiasm

"I couldn't tell you the names of the rest of the lot because our school is massive, and I've got a terrible memory" Odette finished with a smile.

Terry finally relaxed after his initial encounter with Del and began introducing his friends sitting closest to him. He didn't get very far before the door behind the main table opened and teachers began filing in. When Ria caught sight of Madam Maxime at the end she rushed to her feet along with the rest of the Beauxbatons students. She heard some of the Hogwarts students chuckle at them, but it didn't bother her, they were taught to show the utmost respect for their headmistress. When the Madam took her seat Ria and her friends sat back in their respective seats.

Dumbledore stepped forward as silence fell over the hall "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly- guests," the old wizard was positively beaming at the cluster of students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable"

Fleur laughed, still reeling from the less than appealing living situation at hand. Nico jabbed an elbow into her side, silencing her, only for her to return with a jab of her own. The seventeen-year-old boy crouched over the table in pain as O giggled beside him.

"The tournament will be officially open at the end of the feast" said Dumbledore "I now invite yourselves to eat, drink, and be merry!"

The golden plates and bowls in front of them began filling with all sorts of food, so much that Ria couldn't contain her squeal "It's all true!" She smiled at Nico whose attention was on the smaller girl "The feast! Just like Cedric said!"

He smiled at her excitement, his foul mood lifting, but before he got a chance to say anything Terry Boot was talking again.

"Do you know someone eat this school?" He asked politely, hoping to avoid Del's wrath.

Ria nodded joyfully as she poured herself pumpkin juice "Cedric Diggory. Do you know him?"

This caught the attention of one the girl Terry introduced as Sue Li. "You know Cedric Diggory?" Her gaze jumped to a girl that hadn't been introduced before returning to Ria to hear her answer.

"Know him?" Theo scoffed loudly "She's in love with him"

O took a second from happily stuffing her face to nod frantically "But in all fairness, Ced is a sap for her too"

Nico, being on the other side of the table, was able to get a better look at the unknown girl's face. She looked absolutely sick to her stomach and even placed her forkful of ham back down to her plate.

Realization dawned on him quite quickly and to avoid any misunderstandings on Ria's behalf he stepped in. "Ariadna, is Cedric's younger sister." He grinned mischievously at his friend "A very involved and doting younger sister"

Ria rolled her eyes but smiled towards the now friendly Ravenclaws "Ariadna Diggory" she said with a small wave. Then just as fast, her eyes widened when she spotted one of her favorite dish manifest on the table "Is that bouillabaisse?!" (10)

**.:0:.**

**1\. Toujours pur – Always Pure**

**2\. Bête comme ses pieds- as stupid as one's**

**3\. salaud - bastard**

**4\. Tesoro (Italian) - Treasure**

**5\. Mesdames et Messieurs - ladies and gentlemen**

**6\. Monsieur- Mister**

**7\. Au revoir - good bye**

**8\. Quand on a pas ce que l'on aime, il faut aimer ce que l'on a - When one doesn't have the things that one loves, one must love what one has (a French proverb)**

**9\. Ma petit souris - My little mouse**

**10\. Bouillabaisse - a French seafood stew**


	5. III

**III.**

The Great Hall was filled with excitement, similar to its first day of school feast. Though this time with an added forty or so students. So loud in fact, no one caught on to the silent fight being held at the Beauxbatons section of the Ravenclaw table.

"Go!"

"I absolutely will not!"

"You little glutton! You ate it all! Now, go!"

"No! Nico tell her I'm not going!"

"Now, Delphine-"

"If you know what's good for you, Nicolo Alessandro, you'll stay out of it!"

"Sorry amor, mama bear has spoken"

"O?"

"Now, Now, Now, Ria." Odette grinned while resting her chin on her hand with a smile "It's not often I'm _not_ on the other end of Del's wrath. So, I'm going to sit back and enjoy this if you don't mind"

Ariadna groaned and looked around the great hall to see if she had any other option, but her eyes drifted back to the Gryffindor table with the untouched bouillabaisse. She had gotten carried away with the soup and managed to eat three bowls. Between her, the Ravenclaw students, and Gabrielle there was none left for Delphine. In her anger she demanded Ariadna be the one to go ask if they could have the untouched Gryffindor soup.

Her eyes caught sight of a raven-haired boy with round glasses happily chatting away with his friends and she shook her head. "I can't. Not with _him _there. I won't Del"

At the mention of a _him_ her friends all turned to see what she was talking about.

Fleur was the first to put two and two together. She was also one of the few who knew Ariadna's secret and her hatred for the boy who lived. She stood from the table abruptly "I'll go" and without another word the eldest girl walked across the hall to the table.

Her friends seemed to sober up from their playful mood and Delphine cleared her throat "I… I didn't realize who was over there. I'm sorry"

O and Nico threw sympathetic looks towards their quiet friend but otherwise said nothing. Ria shook her head and poked at the chicken on her plate "It's okay. I shouldn't even be getting worked up over it. He's no one to me"

Nico reached across the table and took her small hand in his massive one "But he's something to someone who means something to you" Ria looked up into his earnest eyes and gave him a small smile, nodding her head in thanks.

"Baby Digs!"

A boisterous voice stopped Ria from whatever it was she was going to say as Edward Hart stood around the other side of the table with a wide grin and arms spread out expectantly "Give me some love, love!"

"Eddie!" Ria jumped to her feet and rounded the table in an instant, throwing herself into the older boy's awaiting arms. Edward laughed while spinning the girl around like a pair of reunited lovers before placing her back on her feet. Both teenagers ignoring the looks they were getting from the students of all three schools.

"You have all your hair back!" He laughed pulling in a strand of her dark brown locks.

Ariadna giggled while slapping his hand away "You mean I finally grew out that bob you gave me last Christmas?"

"That was only after your cat maimed my arm!" He defended while pulling his sleeve back to show the permanent jagged scar running down the length of his forearm. They both smiled fondly at each other and embraced once more.

"Eddie," Ria pulled away from her brother's best friend and gestured to her table "let me introduce you! You've met Del last summer,"

Delphine gave him a polite wave and Edward gave her a nod "Miss Yoo"

"That's Odette, Fleur, Gabrielle," Ariadna continued then reached out and shoved Nico playfully "and this is Nicolo"

"Ahh~" Edward drawled before pulling Ria back to him, keeping her under his arm while he gave Nico a hard stare "The Italian boy that took you away for the summer"

The Beauxbatons students looked between the two tense boys as they seemed to speak with only their eyes and size each other up. Nico glaring at the proximity between Ria and the stranger he was just introduced to. Edward mimicking the same look he sees Cedric pull whenever said Italian boy comes up in conversation. After a quiet moment Eddie brought his other hand up and fully trapped Ria to his chest, turning his nose up to Nicolo. "I don't approve."

"Neither do I!" Odette piped up with a smile "Glad to see someone is on the same page as me!"

"Not you too" Ria's muffled voice said from the front of Edwards chest. She pushed her hands against him until she was finally free of his grip and began straightening out her dress. "Where's Ced? I've been looking all over for him"

If it was even possible, Edward smiled even wider at the mention of his friend. "Over there" he pointed at the Hufflepuff table "Cheesed off, that one is. Refuses to come talk to you since he spotted you and the Gryffindor boy loving each other up on the bridge"

"He's upset with me because of that Thomas boy?"

Edward shrugged "That, or he's mad that you snuck on this trip. After all, it's no secret your parents denied you permission." He turned to her with new interest "How did you manage to do that by the way? This is a new level of Ria, even for you"

Before she could answer another Hufflepuff student turned around and pulled on Edwards robe "Feast is over mate, Dumbledore's about to talk" Eddie nodded to his housemate and with promises to catch her before bed he went back to his seat. Ria followed his example and happily joined her friends as the Hogwarts headmaster began speaking.

"The moment has come," the Headmaster began "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year."

"Did the man just say casket?" Odette whispered. None of her friends answered as they were all drawn to the wizarding legend at the podium.

Dumbledore went on to introduce the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Bartimaeus Crouch and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Explaining that along with Madame Maxime, Professor Karkaroff, and himself, both men would join the panel that would judge the champions efforts.

"That's you" Ariadna whispered while taking Nicolo's hand in hers.

"Or Fleur" Gabrielle hissed throwing a glare over her shoulder.

Dumbledore grabbed their attention once again when he spoke "The casket if you will, Mr. Filch"

A tall, lanky, and extremely disagreeable man, who had otherwise gone unnoticed by the students came forward holding an old, wooden, jewel encrusted box.

"The instructions the champions will be facing this year have been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman" Mr. Filch placed the box gently in front of the headmaster. "And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tests, spaced out throughout the school year, that will test the champions in many different ways… They're magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and of course, their ability to cope with danger."

The reality that danger, would in fact, be a major factor in this tournament seemed to finally hit the students. Ria held her breath as the room became deafeningly silent.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament, one from each of the three participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after all three tasks will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire"

With that said Dumbledore tapped on the wooden box three times with his wand and watched as the lid opened. The headmaster reached inside and pulled out a large wooden cup that would have seemed uninteresting if it wasn't for the blue and white flames dancing from within it.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet" he continued "Aspiring champions have 24 hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged the worthiest to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it'll be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete"

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing in age line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed on the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of 17 will be able to cross the line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete in this tournament is not to be taken lightly. Once a champion has been selected the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. There can be no change of heart when you have become a champion. Please be very sure that you were wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now," he gave a brief pause "I think it's time for bed. Good night to you all"

And with that the welcoming feast ended.

Almost instantaneously the Hogwarts students began rising to their feet and getting ready to vacate the Great Hall. Ariadna's head snapped over to the Hufflepuff table hoping to catch her brother's eye but he was lost in a sea of students. She looked over to Terry Boot and tapped his shoulder as he got ready to leave as well.

"What can I help you with Diggory?" He asked politely.

Ria brushed off being addressed by her last name, a custom she was not used to in her own school but was familiar with at home. "Where is the Hufflepuff common room? I haven't seen Cedric all night and was hoping to meet him"

Terry looked a little taken aback by the request "uh" he looked around "I'm not too sure if non-Hogwarts students will be able to visit the house common rooms. We aren't allowed to have students from other houses in our own doming areas and I'm not too sure how that would work with non-students"

She pouted but didn't allow herself to be deterred "Thank you anyway Boot" and without another word Ariadna took off after the yellow robed students in a vain attempt to find her brother.

Ariadna pushed through students in her haste but as she made it to the grand staircase, where students were going up, down, and through corridors, she didn't have a chance of figuring out which direction he went. "C'mon Ced" she mumbled while looking into a sea of unfamiliar faces.

After a bit of successful searching she he finally decided it was best to return to her schoolmates but was stopped when she felt a weight fall on her shoulders. "What a nostalgic feeling this is, wouldn't you say Fred?" A deep voice asked from her left.

"Nostalgia doesn't even cover it George" another voice answered from her right.

Ariadna looked between the two redheaded boys that had thrown their arms over her with confusion. Their blatant overly familiar way of touching her set her nerves on edge but a nagging feeling at the back of her mind tried to remind her of something. "I'm sorry, but can I help you?" She asked trying to be as polite as possible.

George let go of her first and pulled away as if he had been burned "Say it isn't so!" He cried holding a hand to his heart.

"Looks like it mate" Fred released his hold on her, crossing his arms while grinning down at the Beauxbatons girl "Seems little Diggory has already forgotten us"

"The runaway princess has become the forgetful princess it seems" George concluded.

The title of runaway princess brought Ria back six years ago to her tantrum at King's Cross. Meeting the small Weasley twins and them keeping her company until she reunited with her family. Looking over them now it was understandable why she hadn't recognized them. They weren't the small preteen boy's with high voices she had met that day. They were now tall and lean with strong builds, long red locks styled to each side, and handsome grins adorning their faces. Though they still had a boyish charm to them that made Ria instantly comfortable again.

"How do you two always manage to find me in crowds of people?" She asked crossing her arms and grinning at the two.

"You _do_ remember!" George said excitedly clapping her on the shoulder.

"Of course, she remembers" Fred retorted still smirking at the small girl "Can't forget the best looking Weasley's, even if you tried"

Ariadna nodded in agreement "Right you are," both boys seemed a little taken aback by her agreement but then she continued "I haven't been able to forget Bill and Charlie's faces since I met them right before school started" she laid a hand on her chest "Do they know how to make a girl swoon or what?"

Both their faces instantly dropped but before they had a chance to speak a laugh came from behind Ariadna, so loud, the girl jumped. Ria turned around to see a redheaded girl laughing with tears running down her face. "That's brilliant!" She managed through her laughter "Your egos needed the hit, really they did"

Her joy brought a smile to Ariadna's face as the girl began sobering up. Now that she was closer Ria saw that they were the same height, instantly filling her with a sense of comradery.

"Ginny Weasley" the stranger introduced while expanding a head "Younger sister of the terrible twos over there" she gestured with a head nod towards the twins.

Ariadna took the hand and gave it a squeeze "Ariadna Diggory, reality checker, but you can call me Ria" she replied.

"I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine Ariadna" Ginny released her hand "I was worried at first, with Finnigan and Thomas going on about the Veela girl on the bridge, but you seem alright compared to the others" she smiled "Anyone who can handle the twins is a yes in my book"

Ariadna grinned while looking over at Fred and George who were rolling their eyes at their younger sister. "They're not so bad" she grinned "And I am most definitely _not _Veela, but honestly, how many of you are there? I met Bill and Charlie in September, these two a while back and now you. I knew Mr. Weasley had a big family but there couldn't possibly be more of you could there?"

"There's still Percy" George cut in, having enough of being left out the conversation "He's out of school now-"

"Thank Merlin" Ginny muttered

"And ickle Ronnikins" Fred concluded pointing at the doors to the great hall.

Ariadna looked back to see yet another redhead exiting the room they had enjoyed their feast. He was walking alongside a girl with mousy, wavy, brown hair, and someone else Ria recognized from pictures. Harry Potter.

"Oi! Ron!" Fred began waving a hand "Come meet a bona fide Veela"

Ariadna didn't get a chance to stop him but her efforts would have been unnecessary. Ron had stood rooted in place when Fred said the word Veela and a blush so red even Ria grew concerned spread across his face. The wavy-haired girl he was with rolled her eyes at his antics and said something to the Potter boy causing him to help her push the frozen boy away from the doors and towards the stairs, bypassing his siblings and Ariadna.

"Would you be against randomly saying hi to him?" George asked turning back to Ria "Maybe call him Ickle Ronnikins sometime? That's a perfect state to have him in when we need to test some products out"

"I like your thinking, Georgie" Fred laughed

Ria giggled at their delight in torturing their younger sibling while Ginny rolled her eyes "Oh stop it, he won't make it to the end of the year if she does that"

"That's the point" they both answered in unison.

"Diggory!" Ria looked back to see Theodora standing by the doors, a deadly glare on her face "I'm not missing out on _my _beauty sleep because _you_ can't get past your brother complex! Now let's go! We can't leave until we're all accounted for!" And with that she was stomping back towards her fellow students, blonde hair swaying behind her.

"Is she Veela too?" Ginny asked, her nose scrunched up as if she had smelled something foul.

"No, that one's part troll" Ria mumbled turning back to the Weasley siblings "Well I better get going. Will I see you three again?"

"Don't see why not" George shrugged looking over to Fred.

"We can't leave the princess to fend for herself, can we?" He asked reaching out and ruffling her hair.

"_Stop" _she whined reaching up to adjust her hair "What about you Ginny?"

The smallest Weasley smiled and nodded "I'm assuming we'll be having meals together, why not meet me tomorrow morning for breakfast?"

Ariadna nodded with excitement "Sounds like a plan! I better go before Steele kills me in my sleep" she gave them a wave before turning and making her way back to her friends and Theo, ready to turn in for the night.

**.:0:.**

"_You can't do this to me! I am your master!"_

_The back of a woman could be seen while a tall hooded figure loomed over her, yellow eyes burning with hatred at her crumpled form. The woman was on her knees, covered in dirt and blood, hunched over something as if to protect it from the figure. _

_The person only turned away from her, it's cape smacking against her face "Be grateful I'm allowing you to keep your life" a deep American accented voice spoke as the man began walking away from her "If not for the innocent, I'd have killed you as soon as I made it here" _

_Hearing him leave the woman quickly reached behind her back and pulled out a hidden dagger. It gleamed in the light of the full moon for a second before she plunged it into her own body._

**.:0:.**

A heavy weight fell into Ariadna's chest, so suddenly, she was pulled from her dream and gasping out loud as if _she _had been the one being stabbed. Panic soon turned to realization as she looked around to see she was in her bed in the Beauxbatons dorms that had been charmed into the carriage. She sat up and looked around to see all the other girls sleeping in their own beds on the first floor while the boys were on the floor above. The early morning light was shining in through the window and she groaned at being woken up so early.

"Meow"

Still full of nerves Ria jumped and looked down to see a black cat she'd recognize anywhere sitting at the end of her bed, staring intently at her with unblinking blue eyes.

"Uncle?" She touched her chest unconsciously, still feeling the odd sensation "Did you wake me up?"

The cat provided no indication that he was going to answer. He only turned his head and gracefully lept from her bed to her nightstand and then again up to the windowsill throwing a look over his shoulder before jumping out to the gamekeepers lawn.

Ariadna rolled her eyes while she pushed the luxurious covers from her body "Hi Ariadna darling, I've missed you! My one and only niece. Have you gotten taller?" She hissed under her breath looking around for her robe. When she couldn't find it and decided the comfort of warmth wasn't a good enough reason to fuel her uncles rage, the brunette walked to the common room.

The square room was quite large, the first level held the door that led to the girls sleeping quarters and the main door to the Hogwarts grounds. A fireplace, assortment of couches, and a few scattered study tables made up the rest of the room. Two spiral staircases led to the secondary level that looked over the ground floor. One side filled with books and study tables, while the other held a large bay window with more couches, giving anyone who sat there a beautiful view of the castle in the distance. The doors to the Madam's and the boys sleeping quarters were on the second level as well.

Ria neared the door as she tried to imagine what level of anger her uncle would be. Could she talk her way out of it?

"_Now. Ariadna." _a voice impatiently hissed in her head.

"Definitely _not_ talking my way out of this" she whined as she neared the door. Her uncle only used legilimency when he was feeling particularly impatient or angry. Closing off her mind to more angry thoughts she finally stepped out of the carriage and into the cool October air.

Before she had a chance to close the door behind her a rough hand grabbed her elbow and began dragging her away from the carriage and towards the forest behind her temporary residence. Her uncle was in his human form, a rare sight, but she didn't dare speak a word about her discomfort for fear of setting him off. Also, her guilt for tricking her family was finally coming full circle and she felt absolutely horrid.

They had made it a couple yards into the forest before he released his hold on her.

"Unc-"

"Your wand Ariadna" Regulus Black ordered. His hand out while he still refused to look her in the eye.

Deciding not to question it she handed him her simple dogwood wand, crossing her arms in a vain attempt to keep herself warm. Where in the world had she put her robe last night?

Regulus ignored her, looking around to make sure there were no intruders before reciting the incantation for _cave inimicum_. Focusing on the integrity of the now invisible barrier surrounding him so that when he finally decided to speak to his niece, his fourteen years in hiding wouldn't be exposed.

The youngest Black sibling closed his eyes, reaching out to any animals nearby with legilimency. Probing their senses to see if any picked up on the presence of the witch and wizard. When he dubbed it safe enough he turned back to the shivering girl he's been raising since the day of her birth. For the briefest of seconds, he felt guilty for not making sure she was properly dressed in the chilly morning air but it was out of his mind before he could act on it.

"Tell me Ariadna. Do you find me daft?" He asked, chillingly quiet as crossing his arms and looked into her wide chocolate eyes.

"No, of course n-"

"A few sandwiches short of a picnic?" He interrupted while taking a step towards her.

"No! Uncle Reg-" Ria was once again, unable to finish speaking.

"Well you must think _something,_ pet" he spat the endearment out with a condescending sneer "You must have thought less of your father, brother, mother, and myself if you thought pulling a blinder on us like _this_ was going to end in anything other than us pulling you out of school this very moment and _grounding _you for the rest of your magical education!" He was screaming by the end of his rant.

Ariadna had taken a step away from him, holding her arms even tighter around herself as she stared at the ground, fully scolded.

"_What _were you thinking Ariadna?" Regulus's voice had come back down to a normal level, but it still stung as much as when he yelled in her opinion. "Were you even thinking? We've sent you to the safest place possible for you and you squandered it. And for what? A bit of fun?"

"And _why_ would I need protection?" The small girl yelled, fed up with being spoken to like a small child.

If possible, Regulus grew even more upset with his niece. "Do you not remember _who_ escaped Azkaban last year?" He hissed "A _murderer_ who made his way to _this _very school to take out his own godson! What do you think would happen if he found out his own daughter was here to pick off as well? You think he'd welcome you with open arms?"

"Don't insult me!" Ariadna's face was red with anger, her hands now in tight fists by her side as she held her uncles gaze "This has nothing to do with that man or the Potter boy! It never did! This is about Cedric! This is about wanting to spend _some _time with my brother as you and my parents have seen fit to send us to completely different schools!" Tears were now blurring her vision and freely falling down her face "This is about all the secrets you make me keep from him! Bloody hell! He doesn't even know you're _actually_ my uncle! He thinks you're a simple cat! Mum, Daddy, and you have all sworn me to secrecy about my biological father! Cedric thinks Kreacher is the Diggory family house elf for Merlin's sake!"

She took deep breaths as she tried regaining an ounce of composure, wiping at her eyes aggressively but in vain because the tears wouldn't stop.

The anger Regulus was feeling earlier simmered down as guilt began forming in the pit of his stomach. Watching his niece explode in pent up anger she had been holding in for so long had him reevaluating his angle of attack.

He had forgotten, in all the stress of her safety, that Ariadna was only a girl of fourteen. Yes, she acted out at school. Yes, she loved to play pranks. Yes, she was quite liked among her schoolmates. But Ria was also the bearer of many secrets he and her parents have had no choice but to place on her shoulders. Secrets she hadn't been able to share with anyone and secrets they didn't speak about.

Of course she would have a breaking point.

Hers happened to be her brother. The only person in her life that treated her as the young teenager she should be. He would be leaving in the next two years and she would miss him dearly.

It was easy to forget how young the girl was when she handled herself so maturely in matters that required it.

Sighing, Regulus reached out to pull her to his chest. Not only comfort her but to warm her up as well. The poor girl's lips were turning blue in the cold air.

He felt her stiffen in his hold for a brief second before returning the hug and burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry pet" he spoke quietly, running a hand through the hair on the back of her head "We've kept a lot from you. It _is _in your best interest though, we just wanted you to enjoy school life like a normal girl. We've never really taken into account your feelings"

"Please let me stay" Ariadna pulled away from him, eyes swollen from crying "I promise no pranks if I can just stay with Ced!"

Regulus winced at her request "Sorry love. If I had managed to get to Amos and Violet first I may have been able to work something out"

Ria felt herself slowly start to deflate as he continued speaking "But Cedric owled them last night and I can't promise Violet isn't on her way now to drag you home this very moment"

Silence fell over the duo for only a second before Ria spoke up. "New plan" she fell back into his chest in defeat "Let's just leave now and travel the world until I'm about fifty. Fifty seems like a good age to die"

**...**


	6. IV

**IV.**

"Ariadna"

Brown eyes looked away from the mirror she was fixing her hair in, and back towards the person who called her.

Cossette Bernard was standing with a grim expression on her face, before Ria could respond to her, the twin's older sister pulled something from her pocket. "An owl came in for you"

As soon as Ariadna saw the blood red color of the envelop the older girl was trying to hand her, she was on her feet and running out the dorm "No! I won't open it!" She cried.

Cossette sighed, before turning to chase after her. She had plenty of experience with flight risk teenagers, having Acel and Sauville as her younger siblings meant she could catch a golden snitch with her eyes closed. "Diggory! Just get it over with!" She yelled chasing her into the common area.

Hearing Ariadna's name, Nico peered over the balcony from the second level to see his favorite person running away from his classmate. "What's going on down there?" He asked out loud.

"Cossette's what's happened" an irritated voice spoke up from beside him. Sauville was looking down at the two girls with a glare, an easily identifiable scratch on his face. "Diggory got a howler this morning. Me and Acel we're going to stun it, charm it to stay unopened, and leave in in her bag."

"Howlers explode if you leave them unopened for too long" Acel mumbled, coming up on the other side of Nicolo. This twin was sporting a swollen lower lip. "That _branleur (1) _caught wind of our plan as soon as we thought it up"

"Nearly took our heads off fighting it from us" Sauville growled out. Reliving his sisters barbaric beating.

"That's not a girl my friend" Acel placed a hand on Nico's shoulder "Our _Maman_ (2) must have committed adultery with some kind of beast, it's the only explanation"

A loud popping sound was heard before a thick white fog filled up the common area, making it hard for anyone to see anything. Nicolo pulled away from the railing, looking down into the dense fog with a grin. "Looks like Ariadna brought one of her exploding compacts"

Acel nodded while Sauville grinned "I'm going to snag one of those off her one day" he promised.

**.:0:.**

Meanwhile, outside the carriage, Ariadna snuck out the door before Cossette had gotten a chance to give her the howler. She pulled Del along on her way out, who had grabbed O in response, all three girls smiling while they made their way up the hill to the castle for breakfast.

"I thought you weren't bringing any of your awful toys?" Del asked, shaking her head.

Ariadna grinned "Those _toys_ could save an undercover ministry worker one day" she nudged Del while wiggling her eyes "Think your parents would try them out on the field?"

Delphine only rolled her eyes "I'll ask next time I see them"

"Really?" Ria tugged on her friend's robe "Don't tease me Del!"

Odette pulled Ariadna away from the silent Delphine, gently "Ria, she can't even remember the last time _she_ spoke to them. She's pulling one over on you"

A quiet moment passed between the friends as they digested the information. Sometimes Ariadna forgot how lonely Delphine was, the girl always acted as if everything was just the way she liked it. It was moments like this that she remembered the quiet house Del went back to every summer.

The girls made it to the Great Hall without another word, hoping the rowdy Gryffindor table Ginny had invited them to eat at would break the tension. Ariadna could spot Ginny right away, her red hair like a beacon of light, but as she neared her she saw that the one and only Harry Potter was sitting right by her.

Instantly Ariadna was filled with dread, so bad, she started thinking up excuses to get out of eating at the table all together.

"Well I'm glad someone from Gryffindor is entering" she overheard the mousy haired girl she saw with Potter last night say

"Thanks Hermione" an older dark-skinned girl said with a smile.

This time, a familiar Scottish accented voice spoke up "Yeah! Better than that Pretty Boy Diggory"

Delphine and Odette froze at the mention of Cedric, the girls were behind the students now, but their eyes fell to Ariadna who had stopped along with them. Odette looked to Delphine for instructions because even someone as dim as her knew what was coming next. Delphine on the other hand, was like a cat, her eyes trained on Ria looking for any indication of what she would do, her body tense and ready to pounce.

"What was that?" Ria asked sweetly, startling the unknowing students at the Gryffindor table.

Tension fell on the students like a weighted blanket as they looked back to the three girls. Seamus spun around slowly, his face red in shame and embarrassment at being caught bad mouthing the Hufflepuff sixth year. "Ariadna! Hi! No- umm" he stumbled on his words as his face grew even more red.

Dean, who had been quietly sitting by his best mate, was now looking between Seamus and the girl he couldn't get off his mind since yesterday. He had hoped to see her again, he just never imagined it would be due to Seamus insulting her brother.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron also had their eyes trained on the girl who seemingly came out of nowhere. Not meeting her properly yesterday but hearing the Weasley siblings and the boy's dorm mates, bring her up constantly throughout the night had made them curious about her.

Ariadna's smile never faltered as she took a step towards the trembling boy "Pretty. Boy. Diggory?" she enunciated each word.

Del finally saw what she had been waiting for, Ariadna's body began crouching as if she was aiming to tackle the idiotic boy to the floor. "O! High low!" She yelled as she rushed forward, grabbing Ria from behind and successfully pinning her arms down.

As expected the unnaturally strong girl began to kick out while she screamed insults towards Finnigan. Odette was there before she could make contact, binding her legs together with a charm. "How dare you!" Ariadna screamed "Hogwarts would be _lucky _to have a champion as strong and brave as Ced! He's a man's man!"

Del and O struggled to pull her away from her target, but Ria was making it extremely difficult as she wiggled in their grips despite the charm on her legs "I'll give five hundred- no! A thousand galleons to whoever could find a more brave, loyal, disciplined, intelligent, and determined student!"

Seamus went white in the face at her antics, never in his life being yelled at so viciously. She was still screaming and wriggling out of her friends grips when another Beauxbatons student appeared in the doorway.

Odette saw Nico before Del and sighed in relief "Oh thank Merlin's sack! Nicolo, someone's triggered her brother complex! Come contain this animal!" She yelled barely holding on to Ariadna's legs.

Nico knew he wasn't going to be walking in on a pretty sight when he had heard Ariadna's screams all the way by the school's entrance. Discovering that it was triggered by her adoration of her older brother made him that much more annoyed. Knowing her, she'd be in a foul mood all day because of it.

"Upsy daisy _amor_"(3) The elder boy was by her legs, taking hold of her thighs and tossing her effortlessly over his shoulder. "Let's go cool you off before you completely ruin our schools' image here, yeah?"

Del reached up and tugged her friends dress further down for decency's sake before the boy turned around to leave.

Ariadna knew she was trapped for good, so instead of fighting against his grip she settled down and opted for sending her best glare towards Seamus Finnigan hoping she could ignite a fire within his robes with just her mind.

"You might be right Finnigan" Ron gulped as he watched the pixie sized beast being taken away "She looked like a harpy with all that screaming! She very well might be part Veela"

Now that the distraction was gone Dean reached over and slugged Seamus across the arm "Thanks a lot mate" he mumbled turning back to his plate dejectedly "She'll never talk to me again now that you've gone and upset her"

"Talk to her again?!" Seamus cried while rubbing his arm "She's bloody mad that one! You should be thanking me for showing you what you'd be getting into!"

Harry chose to ignore the three boys and turned to Hermione and Ginny instead "I didn't even know Cedric had a sister. They didn't mention it at the World Cup, did they?"

Hermione shook her head, but Ginny was the one to respond, "We've seen each other in passing and the twins met her once but she's usually off at school or traveling." She began loading her plate with bacon as she continued "You'd never guess they were related, she doesn't look like any of the Diggory's"

Harry only nodded and decided to let the conversation end there, picking up the box of wizard O's and filling his bowl.

**.:0:.**

Ariadna was seated in the grand staircase with her friends when Cossette found her again. This time, the Diggory girl had exhausted all her energy from this morning between running from the Bernard sibling and fighting with the daft Gryffindor boy, that she took the howler without resistance.

She was sitting next to Nicolo, free of her restraints, Del and O sitting on the stairs behind her. The red envelope seemed to be burning a hole through her legs from its place on her lap as she stared down at her inevitable scolding.

"You think this is it?" She asked looking at her friends before returning her gaze to the envelope "You think she'll finally disown me?"

"You can always come live with me if she does!" Odette placed a hand on her friend's shoulder "I may have five other siblings but that just means we can sneak you in and my parents would never know the difference"

"Oh, shut up Odette!" Delphine crossed her arms "She's not going to disown you Ria, now open the howler and get it over with"

Ariadna winced at Del's harsh tone but still didn't pick up the letter.

Seeing her hesitance Nico reached over and placed a hand on hers, when Ria looked up at him he gave her a soft smile "Would you like to do it together?"

"Thank you, Nicky," she gave his hand a squeeze "but I'll do it. I pulled this one off without any of your help, I'll face the consequences the same"

Taking a deep breath and stealing her nerves, Ariadna grabbed the letter and broke the seal, no sooner had she done it did the letter jump out of her hand and intricately fold itself into the shape of a mouth.

"Ariadna Aurelia Diggory!" Her mother's voice screeched as smoke flew out of the charmed letter "_This is it_! This is the _final straw_ young lady! Your father and I have never been more disappointed in your blatant disregard for the rules we've set in place! You try our patience time and time again with your pranks, but this is crossing the line!"

Ariadna winced and unconsciously leaned back into Odette who was trembling herself.

"Stealing your father's ministry stamp? Faking your permission slip and _leaving the country!_ You've gone too far Ariadna! Don't even think about unpacking your belongings! A school carriage will be coming to collect you in the evening and will be bringing you _straight home!_ I hope you enjoy the idea of spending time together darling because you've bought a yourself a one-way ticket to a homeschool education!"

And without another word the letter lit up in flames and sent ashes up into to the air before disappearing, leaving the quartet on the stairs in a stunned silence.

Ariadna felt the wetness on her cheeks before she realized she was crying "I'd like to go back to the carriage now" she whispered while dropping her head to hide her tears.

"Of course," Nico said softly wrapping an arm around the trembling girl who was trying so very hard to keep her sobs contained.

"We'll all go" Del confirmed standing up with Odette and stepping down the stairs. O grabbed onto Ariadna's hand as she passed her, pulling her to her feet and allowing Delphine to lead the way back to the carriage.

This was their dynamic.

Delphine, the stern mother figure of their group, leading the way. Odette, the simple but joyful best friend who helped them all to appreciate the small things. Nicolo, the fierce protector who wore a hard shell in front of everyone else but held a very soft spot in his heart for the girls. And finally, Ariadna, the risk taker with a short temper but valued her friends and family above all else.

The friends had made it to the hall that would lead them around the castle and to the courtyard when Cedric Diggory himself came rounding the corner of that very hallway, Edward by his side. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Delphine first, knowing Ariadna wouldn't be far behind. He was still very much angry at his sister for her stunt she had pulled, so angry in fact, he owled his parents last night to let them know.

It was Edward who first saw Ariadna's distressed state out of the two of them, Cedric, too focused on the death glare Del was currently sending his way.

"Baby Digs?" Edward hurried to the girl who was clearly in tears but Del stepped in front of him, her cold eyes stopping him in his tracks. "What's wrong with her" he ordered, his fun-loving demeanor from last night's feast nowhere to be seen.

"Why don't you ask _Cedy_" Nicolo scoffed while pulling Ariadna closer to his side.

"Ria?" It was now that Cedric got a clear view of his sister that he saw how upset she looked. All anger was forgotten as his protective instincts flared up, Odette didn't stand a chance at stopping him when he walked up to them "Ariadna, what's happened?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Odette sang sending a chilling smile towards the eldest Diggory "None of us will be willing to stop her when she gets violent with you this time around"

"Why would she get viol- Ah!" Cedric lost his footing as a sharp pain erupted from his shin "Bloody hell Ria! Did you _kick _me?" He cried falling to the floor, holding his leg.

All his words died on his tongue with the harsh look his baby sister was giving him. Ariadna wasn't just angry, she looked betrayed.

"You've gotten your wish Cedric" she wiped her eyes rather hard "Mother has sent for me to be returned home. Not Beauxbatons, _home!_"

"You can't possibly blame me!" The Hufflepuff struggled to his feet "It's was _you _who snuck away from school!"

"You idiot!" She shoved his chest, easily pushing him to the floor once again "You don't get it!" She cried, taking off down the hall and away from her friends.

The hallway was dead silent as the teenagers all looked at each other, looking to see who would make the first move.

In true Odette fashion, it was the tall girl who broke the silence after a few seconds. "Wooooow" she reached a hand out to the sixth year who was still on the floor. Cedric took her hand and righted himself before she continued "I'm the dumbest one of the group, and even I knew the only reason she came here was because she misses you"

Cedric was stunned by her words and Edward shook his head in disappointment at his daft friend.

Odette picked off a piece of lint from his robes and nonchalantly straightened them out for him "You Hogwarts students really know how to make a girl upset" she smiled "Hope all's well though Cedy! I'll be sure to go to your funeral since you're likely to die without the love and affection of your sister! Have a good sixth year!"

The tall girl turned on her heel and walked leisurely in the direction Ria had run off in, whistling a tune as she went.

After a second Delphine and Nicolo turned to leave without another word, not sparing the Hogwarts students another glance.

As Edward started to leave, this time in the direction of the great hall Cedric finally snapped out of it. "You can't be mad at me as well, can you?"

Edward just rolled his eyes as he continued without his friend "You've gone and made a real mess of things Cedric" he called over his shoulder before he made it to the grand staircase. "You had better fix it before she leaves"

**.:0:.**

Ariadna turned down a random hallway in her haste to get away from Cedric and found herself absolutely lost. Knowing that this would be her only full day at the school she'd always dreamed of, she decided returning to the carriage would not be an option. instead, skipping out on class and exploring the castle was on the agenda for the day.

And that was how she busied herself for an hour or so, before running into the redheaded twins from last night. They seemed to be arguing as they shoved each other out the doors of the hospital wing, a dark-skinned boy trailing behind them with a wide grin.

"Honestly man, admit it was your fault for using too much rat's tail in the potion and we can move on" One growled while pulling the other into a headlock.

"I will not! You buffoon!" The assaulted twin pulled away from his brothers grasp and scowled as he adjusted his hair "Until you admit you added crushed snail shell when I specifically told you _not to_" he reached over and took hold of their companion's arm "I shall take custody of Lee during this very messy divorce"

"Georgie… you wouldn't" Fred reached a hand out towards his twin, who quickly took a step back, dragging Lee Jordan with him.

"I. Just. Did. Freddie" George answered.

A small giggle escaped Ariadna who was thoroughly entertained by the boy's antics.

The three Gryffindors looked over to see the blue clad Beauxbatons student covering her mouth, physically trying to hold in her laughter. Fred grinned before throwing a confidant look towards his brother.

"So be it, boy George" he strolled over to Ria who was still trying to gain her composure "You take Lee and I'll be forced to take baby Diggory" he finished by throwing a casual arm over her shoulder "She's twice the man Lee is"

"Hey!" Both Lee and Ariadna cried, offended by Fred's words.

"That how you wanna play it Fredrick?" George feigned disinterest and turned away "Me and Lee will be on our way. Don't come crying to me when she sees the kind of man you really are" and in tribute to the Hogwarts potions master, he whipped his robe out behind him as he marched off down the hall, Lee following behind him.

Ria watched until George was out of sight before looking back to Fred "Did you two just break up?"

"Nah, he'll be back" he wiggled his brows "They always come back for a piece of Fred"

"Right … Well I'm off" Ariadna turned out from under his arm and headed in another random direction.

It took a second for the Weasley twin to regain his composure after her sudden departure, but he was soon following after the younger teen "Just a second,"

Taking advantage of his longer strides, he was able to cut her off with only a few quick steps. "why are you wandering the halls when classes are in session?"

Ria stepped around him without missing a beat "Why are you?" she countered.

Fred spun around again and decided to just keep step with the nimble girl "I asked first"

"And I asked second"

"Shouldn't my question be answered first?"

"Did we agree to answer in chronological order?"

"I _did_ just claim you in the divorce. That should count for something"

"Count it as a loss"

"Fred never loses"

"Oh, please don't talk in third person"

"Now that Fred knows it bothers you he won't stop"

They came to the end of another corridor, Ria faced him with a grin "If I answer will you stop?"

The boy shrugged "Depends on how Fred feels about your answer" When Ria turned away from him to walk away Fred laughed and took hold of her arm "I'm just fooling around Ari, I'll stop," he lifted his hand "Scouts honor"

"Ari?" Ariadna gave him a face at the new nickname.

Fred crossed his arms "What's wrong with Ari? I like it much better then _Ria,_ and your full name is a mouthful as is"

It was Ria's turn to cross her arms "And what's so wrong with Ria?"

Fred reached a hand to her forehead without a word, leaving it there while a thoughtful look crossed his face.

Ariadna's patience was long gone with the Gryffindor boy and she slapped his hand away with a glare "What in Merlin's beard are you doing now?"

"Trying to figure out what's wrong with Ria"

"You're insufferable!" Ria cried walking away from him.

"No~" he came up beside her once again "I'm Fred"

Ariadna was going to tell him _exactly_ how she felt about his word games when a shout came from the end of the hall. "Oi!" Looking back Ria recognized the man Dumbledore had introduced as Mr. Filch storming down the hall towards the duo "What are you lot doing out of class?"

"Time to go!" And before the words were registered Fred was towing Ariadna down the opposite corridor.

"Get back here!" The old, uncoordinated man yelled before attempting to give chase.

Realizing that if she were to get caught now, she'd be restricted to the carriage for the rest of the day and possibly up until her departure later tonight, Ria's nerves kicked in. Squeezing Fred's hand that held hers, she yelled up to him "Turn up there!"

Fred didn't hesitate before taking a sharp left to the next abandoned hallway. Ariadna tugged on his arm as she came to a stop "Here, stand against the wall!"

Hearing Flinch's hobbled steps echo closer had Fred wanting to flee rather than rely on a girl he barely knew "Uh, Diggs I think- "

"Just stand still!" She whispered harshly shoving him against the wall. Without giving him a chance to speak again she pulled a small perfume vile from her thigh holster she kept her wand in and began spraying Fred from head to toe.

Gagging Fred brought a hand up to his nose "This smell is horrid!" He hissed.

Ariadna ignored his complaints and shoved his hand back down "Sit still or you'll ruin it!"

Once Fred was thoroughly drenched Ariadna stood against the wall herself and began to spritz the concoction on herself before standing against the wall. She managed to tell Fred to stand absolutely still before Filch rounded the corner in a blaze of fury.

Fred noticed how his eyes squinted down the hall, completely bypassing the two students who were pressed up against the wall. The grounds keeper took a few steps in the general direction they were in before reeling back. "Good god!" he roared, bringing an arm up and burying his nose into the crook of his elbows. "Damn that Weasley and his dung bombs" he hissed turning back the direction he came and around the corner.

The teens didn't dare move an inch until the sounds of his uneven footsteps were no longer within ears reach. Ariadna was the first to relax her posture and sigh in relief, she reached into the inner pocket of her uniform jacket and pulled out a quill and notepad "Test 3 of unnamed Demiguise potion was successful in appearances," her face scrunched up "but left a very distinguishable odor. Next brew should have extracts of jasmine and lavender to counteract house elf sweat"

"Pardon my French" Fred started slowly "but what in the bloody hell did you just spray me with? House elf sweat? And why did filch not see us?"

His voice had risen with his emotions, but Ria simply folded her notepad closed and placed both it and the quill back in her pocket before giving him her attention. "Classified future Ministry tools that you, Mr. Weasley, don't have the security clearance to know about"

The confidence in which she spoke had the ginger curious, but he didn't believe her for a second, instead he smiled and interlocked his fingers behind his head, giving off an air of laziness "You know what? You're alright Diggory"

Ariadna grinned and followed behind him as he leisurely strode down the hall "I can't complain about you either Weasley"

"Care for a dip in the black lake?" he tilted his head towards her but continued walking "Can't sneak you into the dorms just yet, and this smell is bound to attract attention to us soon enough"

Ria shrugged "I'll jump, if you do"

**)(**

**1\. Branleur - Wanker**

**2\. Maman - mother**

**3\. Amor - love**


	7. v

**V.**

Ariadna couldn't stop laughing as she and Fred Weasley sat behind a tree by the Black Lake. After washing away the scent of her unnamed potion and using a simple heating charm to dry off, he had begun going over what happened this morning.

While trying to put his name in the Goblet along with George, the potion they had whipped up backfired. She was in absolute stitches imagining both twins with grey hair and beards that rivaled the headmasters.

She wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye as she began to calm down "Well at least you both know what you'll be looking forward to" she joked nudging him.

Fred grinned but didn't turn away from the view of the lake "I really do feel sorry for George," he tossed a pebble into the soft waves "even in our old age I'm still the better-looking twin"

Ria rolled her eyes and leaned her back against the tree "Be careful Weasley, your ego looks to rival the size of a troll"

"Flattery will get you nowhere Ari"

"Oh, not that again" she groaned.

Fred finally looked back at her with a Cheshire grin "Let me have my fun Diggory"

"Thankfully it won't be that much longer" her words were playful, but the undertone of sadness could be picked up by the both of them. Ariadna hadn't meant to bring up her situation, but the reality of her newly formed friendship being so short lived had soured her mood.

The elder of the two turned back to give his companion his full attention "Planning on ditching me for fancier company Diggory?" he smirked "I wouldn't waste my time if I were you. I'm the _creme de la creme_ of our humble castle"

This caused a bark of laughter to escape the girl and she quickly pressed a hand to her mouth to muffle the sound. Her body shook with giggles as Fred gave her a very unimpressed stare. "As believable as _that_ is," She giggled "my freedom is being revoked this evening. I'll be returning home"

This had the Weasley twin sitting up a bit straighter, "What are you going on about?"

The youngest Diggory gave a small smile but there was no humor to it, she opted out of putting more effort into it and instead looked out to the lake. "I may or may not have stolen my father's ministry stamp to get on this trip after my parents forbade me from coming?"

It was silent between the two for a few seconds, Ria fidgeting with her fingers before Fred broke the silence by letting out a long whistle "...You don't happen to still have the stamp, do you?"

Ariadna shoved his shoulder - quite roughly for her size Fred thought - and raised her voice "I demand a change in twins! Find me George!"

The Weasley boy grinned but decided against teasing her in return "Why did you want to come on this trip anyway? It's not like you're old enough to compete and from what I know, Beauxbatons is luxurious and entrancing. Everything Hogwarts isn't. Sounds more like your trading in a diamond for a stone"

"For once, you're not wrong." She brought her knees to her chest, folding her arms around them and resting her chin atop them "Beauxbatons is stunning, my second favorite place in the world if I'm being honest..."

"...But?" He prompted, wiggling his brows.

"But my number one favorite place to be is wherever Cedric is." her voice was small, and she continued to look anywhere but his face. "I know it's childish, but he'll be finishing school and starting his life after next year. It's already awful that we go to different schools and don't see each other for months on end but knowing that the only person who…" she stumbled over how to word it without going into details "makes me feel like I don't have to conform and I'm fine just the way I am, will be gone. It scares me more than anything."

Re adjusting her grip, she continued "Mother and father treat me as if I am this delicate doll. They've begged me to quit quidditch, to not stand out, and they send me on trips with friends as often as they can during summer holiday. It's almost as if they don't want me too close to home for long periods of time. But Ced… he loves hearing about my matches. He bought me my first bat with my initials engraved when I told him I made the team as beater. He thinks my current career goal of working as a ministry engineer is brilliant."

While her eyes lit up as she spoke of her brother they just as soon dimmed down when she speculated on what happened yesterday "But I don't think I'm as important to Cedric as he is to me." She shrugged "He was the one who owled my parents yesterday. My mother's ordered me home this evening, to be _homeschooled" _the last word leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

As silence fell over them once again. Fred was at a loss for words. She was clearly upset over her current situation and he would have liked to give her words of encouragement, but he didn't have any. He tried to imagine he was talking with Ginny and what he would do to try and lift her spirits, but it didn't fit the situation.

Ginny was strong and hardheaded, she usually fixed her own problems and came to her elder brothers when she'd already dealt with them. On top of that, something just felt odd about placing Ariadna and Ginny in the same category.

He was relieved when a voice broke the somber moment.

"Aha!" George rounded the tree they were sitting under and plopped on the ground next to Ariadna. "There you two are!"

"Oh good!" Ria perked up as she welcomed the Weasley twin "I was just discussing with Fred that I'd like to revisit the terms of the divorce. I was not fairly given an option as to which party I would go to and I find Fred's company rather vexing"

"What was that?" Fred exclaimed

"I don't know baby Diggory" a grin played on George's face "You might be more trouble than you're worth"

"How so?" Ria replied, a scandalized look crossing her face.

George stretched before falling back onto the grass, hands under his head and one leg crossed over his bent knee. The epitome of leisure. "The castle is in a bit of an uproar as we speak. _Apparently,_" He gave her a pointed look "a Beauxbatons student is missing and was last spotted running away from good old Filch"

"So, where's the other boy you were with?" She asked, attempting to move the attention away from herself.

"Lee's in class" George shrugged, humoring her "We thought that's where we would find Fred after leaving the Madam Pomphrey's; Was there for about five minutes when a teacher came in asking McGonagall if she'd seen any wandering Beauxbatons students because one hadn't been seen all morning. Hart and Diggory were in an uproar asking if it had been you and that's when I put the pieces together that'd you" he bopped his finger on her nose "never went back to class."

He laid back in the grass "With Fred missing too I took and educated guess that you were still together, so I came out here to find you both"

"Come to bring us in then?" Ria asked

"Merlin no!" George laughed "I've come to join you!"

That was how Ariadna found herself spending the entire day with the twins. They gave her an 'exclusive' tour of Hogwarts, showing her everything from the clock tower to the kitchens. Ducking and diving when any authority figures appeared, joking and sharing stories until dinner time came around. Uncle had managed to find her during her small adventure around lunch time, keeping to her side while throwing knowing looks at the girl. But she didn't let it bother her, nothing was going to get in her way during her final hours.

Ariadna's mood had improved tremendously in her time spent with the Weasley twins. The sadness and anger from this morning's news far from her mind.

It was George who had suggested finally making an appearance in the Great Hall "You'll have to face everyone eventually" he had said. Fred nodded in agreement, secretly praising his twin for knowing how to better deal with these situations then himself.

They had just made it outside the hall before Ariadna was ambushed by Ginny Weasley of all people.

"There you are!" The Fiery redhead exclaimed rushing over to the petite brunette "You've made quite the commotion Diggory. The entire castle has been looking all over for you." she smirked "Not to mention your friends and brother have all looked absolutely sick with worry for you"

Guilt gnawed at her once again and she heaved a heavy sigh, turning back to the twins. "This is where we part ways boys"

George nodded with a smile "Time to face the music Diggory"

Fred only shrugged "I'm more then welcome to the idea of skipping out after the names have been drawn. Throw in some food and I'm not above leaving school and living out the rest of my life as a nomad"

Warmth spread through Ariadna's chest. Grateful that even if she didn't get to spend as much time as she had anticipated here, she would be leaving with what she was sure was a lifelong friendship with the twins along with their younger sister.

"I'm not sure when my carriage will arrive, so this may be the last I get to speak to you before my sentence starts" Ginny raised a brow in question but didn't interrupt the girl "But thank you both, as soon as I'm allowed I'll owl you"

"You had better" George smirked "Don't fancy waiting another six years before hearing from you again"

"Wait? You're going somewhere?" Ginny questioned.

"We'll explain inside Gin" Fred nodded his head towards the door "Sounds like the feast is starting"

Ariadna looked back at the door and heard the volume increase from the other side as students began enjoying the Halloween feast. She looked down to uncle who nudged her slightly and took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "Let's get it over with then"

"That's the spirit!" Fred cheered clapping a hand around her shoulder "Onward bound!" he cheered, taking dramatically large strides to the doors.

"Onward bound!" George repeated grabbing Ginny and mimicking his brothers' movements.

Ria couldn't help but giggle as they all entered the Great Hall in such ridiculous fashion. Ignoring the students nearest to the doors that openly stared at the quartet. She was the first to pull away, giving the Weasleys a big grin and wave before breaking off and walking to the end of the Ravenclaw table. She purposely walked down the side sandwiched between the blue and green clad students in an effort to avoid any possibility of seeing Cedric in the sea of Hufflepuff's that sat on the opposite aisle.

Ria was used to attention. She was a well-known beater of her school's team, and after a perfectly executed prank students usually looked to her in a mix of delight and annoyance. So, she wasn't usually bothered by staring eyes. But something was different as she made it halfway down the aisle.

Her hairs stood on edge and because of her training with her uncle she felt the faint prob against her mind as someone attempted to use legilimency against her. She instantly stopped walking, throwing her well-practiced occlumency up and scanning the faces of anyone near her. Any indication of who dared to try and break the privacy of her mind.

Uncle hissed next to her, further proof that she wasn't being paranoid.

Nothing seemed off about the faces that looked back at her and she felt irritation work its way through her nerves.

"Ria?"

Odette was the one to break her from her focused state. The tall girl having gotten up from her seat and walking the rest of the way to her after seeing Ariadna stop dead in her tracks. She took the smaller girl's hand in hers "You ok?"

Ariadna blinked for a few seconds, her focus juggling both the conversation and her occlumency at the same time. "Huh?" She met O's concerned light brown eyes before nodding "Yes! Sorry" she chuckled "I was just a bit lost" she lied knowing Odette wouldn't question her.

And she was correct, O just grinned and pulled her hand through her own arm "Well then let me lead you to my merry men!"

Ria smiled and relaxed while following her friend to their end of the Ravenclaw table.

She was met with hushed exclamations of concern from most of her peers, even catching Madame Maxime's cold stare from the head table. A snide remark from Theodora was interrupted by Del who gave her a hard glare that finally settled the students. When she deemed it quite enough she turned back to the youngest Diggory sibling "Now explain. Where have you been all day?"

Ria's eyes glanced at the Gryffindor table briefly before focusing back on her friend. "I bumped into some family friends after I left you guys. They offered to give me a tour of the school and considering it's my last day I decided to take them up on their offer" she answered truthfully.

"Right," Cossette interrupted "the Madame informed us that you'd be leaving tonight"

Ariadna just nodded sadly "Sorry for worrying you"

"It's ok!" Odette spoke through a mouthful food.

"It is absolutely not ok!" Nicolo growled "We're in a place we've never been, and you went gallivanting with strangers! Did it ever occur to you that we would be worried? Or maybe that we would want to spend some time with you before you left?"

Ariadna wanted to retaliate but Fleur spoke up first.

"What's done is done" She served herself some ham before continuing "Let us enjoy this last meal together before Ariadna leaves. Food tastes bad when you're fighting"

And that settled it.

The rest of the Halloween feast was filled with more positive conversation, slight jabs at each other, and all-around laughs. The friends soaking up as much time as they possibly could before Ria's carriage came to collect her.

Even with the threat of her departure hanging over their heads the students couldn't help feeling anxious for another reason. The champions would be chosen any moment and it felt as if the feast was dragging on forever.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr. Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions. "

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting... A few people kept checking their watches...

Ria reached across the table to take Nico's hand in hers, a mix of fear and anticipation that his name would be called.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum. "

Applause and cheering swept the Hall. Ria watched with the rest of the students as Viktor Krum rose from the Slytherin table and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

Her grip on Nico's hand released as her body almost gave out in shock. Fleur? Delicate Fleur? Her eyes widened in fear as the girl who so resembled a veela got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair, and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

Gabrielle turned into Delphine's chest as she burst into tears, fear of the trials her sister now faces slamming into her small body. Nico along with a few other contestants slumped in disappointment but they clapped for the girl regardless.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next. . .

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

Ariadna's blood instantly ran cold.

She lost her sense of hearing as every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber behind the teachers' table.

She now understood what Gabrielle was feeling as the fear for her brother became so overwhelming tears sprang to her eyes.

"Ria!" She jumped as the sound of her name brought her back to her senses. The cheers for Cedric still not dying down even when he was already gone from the hall. Nicolo snatched her hand up and she realized it was he who called her name "Ria, listen it's ok. Cedric is strong and smart. He'll be fine" he tried reassuring her.

She choked down a sob and blinked away her tears giving him a nod as the applause finally settled down.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it were three more burned parchments.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized them from the air. He quickly read through each one with haste and finally his eyes settled on the last one. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, then back at Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. Everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out -

"Harry Potter... "

The hall seemed deadly quiet as the name was spoken out. Ariadna glancing over to the table that she knew the Boy Who Lived, would be seated at. She didn't get much time to find him as Dumbledore spoke the name on the second piece of parchment.

"Evan Vicatao…"

There was a stir of mumbles from the table behind them and Ria glanced back to see a tall tanned boy stand from the group of Durmstrang students. He didn't look the least bit surprised as he leisurely strode towards the front, where Karkaroff looked to be absolutely stunned.

"I'm so confused" Odette blurted out "I thought there was only supposed to be three?"

"And that glasses boy isn't even of age!" Nico bit out in anger

Del didn't answer them as she stared up at the Hogwarts headmaster who had yet to read the third name. She had a hunch that someone from her school would be called upon next if this pattern were to continue. She never in her wildest dreams would have imagined just whose name would be called out next though...

"Ariadna Diggory"

**.:-:.**

**AHHHHHH I have been waiting to write this chapter FOREVERRRRRRR. It's the pinnacle turning point in this story and the beginning of EVERYTHING!**

**I know it seems a little cliché to have another student joining the Tri wizard tournament but be real. Harry joining made the odds wayyy in Hogwarts favor. (Evil plan aside) You'll learn more about Evan as well. I know I don't usually do Authors notes but I HAD to because I've been dying not to rush this part! **


End file.
